Cabos sueltos
by Theoryel
Summary: Después de un tiempo las cosas se han calmado en la ciudad, pero... lo que nuestros protagonistas no saben, es que se dejaron algunas cosas que pasaron por alto. Algo que sin duda alguna pondrá en peligro la seguridad de toda Zootopia. Las cosas en la cuidad puede que empeoren mas de lo que ya ha estado. Esto podría llevar a un millón de dudas de ¿quienes en verdad son los buenos?
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Mejor que tú.

El sol salía con todo su esplendor. Sus hermosos rayos de luz surcaban los cielos y pasaban por la ventana de las casas y edificios. Esto le daba cierto aire de seguridad a una coneja que se había levantado más temprano que el sol. Ella se encontraba preparada y lista para partir hacia su trabajo.

Segura, decidida y ansiosa por llegar a su trabajo, pero no saldría de su departamento sin antes darle una pequeña llamada a su compañero zorruno. Tomo su celular y marco su número, mas no contestaron. Como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta decidió pasar por su departamento. Se miró en el espejo y limpiaba su placa de policía para luego salir disparada del departamento. Fue al segundo piso del edificio. Como ella vivía en el tercer piso decidió usar las escaleras en vez del ascensor. Al llegar a la piso, busco la segunda habitación y al encontrarla tuco la puerta 3 veces, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Toco la puerta otra vez, pero de igual forma no hubo respuesta. Preocupada decidió tocar la puerta por tercera vez pero...Nada. Para la cuarta vez, ya no estaba tocando la puerta, sino, golpeándola. Después de esperar unos segundos la puerta es abierta por un Zorro la cual ella conoce muy bien.

-¡Nick!-dijo ella enojada- ¡¿Acaso te quedaste dormido?!

-Tranquila Zanahorias- dijo el mencionado mientras levantabas sus dos manos en plan de detenerla- Solo fue un ligero contratiempo pero ya estoy listo, ¿Nos vamos?

-Torpe zorro- decía la coneja mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Y tú placa?

Nick se puso la mano derecha en su pecho para después usar ambas para buscarla por todo su cuerpo. Para su buena suerte la placa estaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Pues aquí esta- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Apúrate, a tu paso vamos a llegar tarde.

-Relájate Zanahorias llegaremos con tiempo de sobra, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Nick coloco su placa en su respectivo lugar y juntos salieron del edificio rumbo a la jefatura.

De camino, Nick pensó en aprovechar el momento para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas a la coneja

-Judy, entonces, ¿Cómo te va en el nuevo apartamento?- dijo con su tono habitual.

-Bien- dijo la mencionada mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Es muy espacioso y acogedor. y lo mejor de todo es que ya no me tengo que preocupar de mis ruidosos vecinos.

-Me alegro que te guste.

-Gracias por recomendarme el lugar.

-No hay de que- decía mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

-Judy, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto el zorro.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Bueno, has estado un poco distraída estos días.

-Tu tranquilo Nick, solo es que...

-Solo ¿qué?

-Bueno, quisiera un caso policial como el de los aulladores. Sé que nos han dado buenos casos, pero ninguno fue tan complejo como ese.

-Zanahorias, ten cuidado con lo que pides- decía Nick con seriedad.

-¡Oh!, espera un momento- dijo la coneja tomando un tono pícaro- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo?- decía el zorro mientras se llevaba sus dos patas al pecho- Creo que te equivocaste de persona Zanahorias.

-Si, como tú digas zorro cobarde.

El resto del camino estuvo plagado de risas y cuando por fin llegaron todavía tenían tiempo de sobra. los recibió en el vestíbulo el simpático y divertido de Benjamín Garraza que se encontraba devorando una caja de donas.

-Hola chicos- decía el guepardo.

-Hola Garraza- dijo Judy.

-¿Cómo te va amigo?- respondió Nick.

-Bien, pero- decía el guepardo- no es por alarmarlos pero la junta empezara más temprano de lo normal, el Jefe tiene cosas importantes que decirles.

-No hay problema- dijeron ambos en unísono.

-je je je.

-¿De qué te ríes Garraza?

-Bueno, es que ustedes sé muy bien juntos.

Esas palabras del felino provoco un ligero sonrojo en la coneja mientras que el pelaje de Nick le facilitaba ocultar sus sonrojos.

-Bueno Garraza, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Nick ocultando un poco su verguenza.

-Okay, suerte con el nuevo.

Ambos no pudieron escuchar bien lo que dijo el guepardo por lo apurados que estaban de salir de esa situación incómoda.

Cuando entraron en la sala de juntas, vieron que todos los animales que siempre estaban con un desorden estaban más tranquilos que unos perezosos. Algunos bebían café, otros revisaban documentos referentes a casos asignados y algunos simplemente hablaban tranquilamente y en vos baja.

Unos pocos minutos después apareció el jefe Bogo con sus lentes puestos y unos documentos en mano. Se sorprendió al ver el silencio que había, pero decidió ignorarlo se puso en el atril mientras todos fijamos la mirada en el.

-Bueno, tengo unas cuantas cosas que informarles- decía el gran búfalo- una de ellas es que hay un nuevo recluta el cual no lo presentara porque no me interesa.

-Usted nunca cambia jefe- dijo Nick en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate Wilde!

-Como seguía diciendo, lo segundo es que habrá un evento patrocinado por la nueva alcaldesa de Zootopia en la Sabana central.

-Justo de eso quería hablar- dijo una voz femenina.

Todos los policías dieron la vuelta en busca del origen de esa dulce voz y todos vieron a una mujer búfalo. Esta era igual a Bogo, pero con la diferencia de que tenía una melena de color negro la cual tapaba su parte de su cornamenta era menos robusta y un poco más pequeña. Ella estaba vestida formalmente y estaba acompañada de un gorila albino que también estaba formalmente vestido.

-Alcaldesa Janell- dijo el jefe Bogo con cara algo atemorizada.

-Deja las formalidades conmigo Bogo- decía la alcaldesa.

La Alcaldesa subió al atril y empezó a dictar las pautas de como tenían que estar vestidos y de cómo tenían que comportarse y después de unos minutos de sus palabras dijo.

-Grandes empresarios y políticos así como músicos famosos estarán, ¿Puedo contar con que me brindaran la mejor seguridad?

Todos en la junta respondieron con un "¡Si, señora!" en unísono.

-Pues eso sería todo, el jefe Bogo se encargara de darles más detalles, más adelante.

-Muchas gracias por ahorrarme el decir esto Janell- decía Bogo mientras volvía al atril.

-No hay de que- decía ella mientras se acercaba a Bogo y le daba un beso en su mejilla, provocando un mini shock en Bogo- Nos vemos en casa cariño- dijo esto último para irse.

Hubo silencio por un momento pero después el lugar estallo de risas y carcajadas, cosa que hizo despertar la furia de Bogo.

-¡CÁLLENSE TODOS USTEDES O LOS PONGO EN PARQUÍMETROS POR UN AÑO!,¡ ¿ME ENTENDIERON?!- grito Bogo molesto.

Todos hicieron silencio al instante, obviamente nadie quería estar en parquímetros por todo un año.

La mañana siguió su curso y al cabo de un rato Bogo empezó a asignar las tareas de ese día y después de muchos nombres por fin llego la tarea para Judy y Nick

-Hoops, Wilde- decía Bogo- Les toca patrullar las calles de Tundra Town.

-Entendido señor- dijo Judy.

-¡Ah!, si, lleven al nuevo. Desde hoy en adelante trabajara con ustedes.

-Espere, ¿qué?-dijo Nick.

-Lo que escuchaste Wilde, ahora retírense.

Nick y Judy salieron del lugar seguidos por un animal algo...peculiar. Media exactamente igual que Nick, su color de pelaje era de color negro. tenía una apariencia de felino con unos ojos color miel, pelo en las punta de la oreja derecha y su oreja izquierda que tenía un pequeño corte en la punta como si le hubieran acertado un zarpazo. Era un poco parecido a un Lince, pero tanto Nick como Judy nunca habían visto un Lince de color negro.

-Eee…Disculpen Judy Hopos y Nick Wilde ¿cierto?

Los mencionados se dieron la vuelta para ver al animal que caminaba detrás de ellos y ambos respondieron con un sí.

-B-bueno, yo solo quería agradecerles.

-Agradecernos ¿porque?- dijo Nick.

-Gracias a ustedes mi padre se encuentra bien.

-Disculpa que suene algo desorientada, pero ¿a qué te refieres?-dijo Judy.

-Bueno, en el caso de los aulladores mi padre salió afectado y ustedes lo ayudaron, muchas pero que muchas gracias.

-Bien novato, no nos agradezcas, es nuestro trabajo- decía Nick.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Judy.

-Soy Otto, Otto Felinez

-Chicos vámonos quiero ya mismo pisar ese acelerador- dijo Judy

Los tres animales fueron a la patrulla. Judy se sentó en el asiento del conductor, Otto extendió su mano para abrir la puerta del copiloto cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que ir detrás novato-decía el zorro con cara victoriosa.

Otto solo acato las ordenes de Nick y se fue en el asiento trasero.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos ya se encontraban en las frías calles de Tundra Town. El equipo miraba los alrededores pero no había rastro de posibles peligros por lo que Judy guiada por su estómago que rugía con la fuerza de 20 leones decidió parar en una cafetería. Los tres policías decidieron bajar, aunque Otto parecía algo desconfiado al entrar al lugar.

El equipo entro y fueron revividos por un alce el cual miraba algo extrañados a los policías.

-Disculpen señores, pero los híbridos no pueden pasar-dijo el alce.

Judy y Nick se miraron confusos y luego fijaron la vista en Otto quien se encontraba mirando al suelo.

-¿Híbrido?- dijo Judy.

-No se preocupen por mí, yo volveré a la patrulla, ¿sí?- dijo Otto con una cara algo triste.

El zorro y la coneja volvieron a mirarse confundidos sin decirse nada. Otto en cambio empezó a caminar fuera del establecimiento, pero luego unas manos lo detuvieron.

-Buscaremos otro lugar, ¿te parece?

-No hace falta, si quieren pueden ir, yo estaré bien.

-Oficial Felinez, ¿verdad?- decía Nick- la decisión está tomada, iremos a otro lugar.

Nick y Judy pusieron una sonrisa la cual alegro un poco la cara de Otto. Mientras caminaban a la patrulla un sonido alerto a los policías. El grito de una mujer. Judy supo inmediatamente de dónde provenía el grito gracias a su buen sentido del oído. Judy empezó a correr seguido de los dos animales, estaban a punto de cruzar la calle cuando vieron a una mujer armadillo que corría detrás de unos animales encapuchados. Uno de ellos con una cola anillada parecía ser un lémur, pero el otro era difícil reconocerlos.

La mujer armadillo se detuvo en el pavimento casi sin aliento y cuando vio a los policías les dijo que atraparan a los ladrones, esa palabra fue la que encendieron el espíritu de Judy. Los policías corrieron para atrapar a los asaltantes los cuales al ver que eran perseguidos aceleraron el paso. Nick y Judy corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, mas no pudieron atraparlos. Otto en cambio acelero el paso hasta tal punto de alcanzar al lémur, lo tiro de la cola provocando que el maleante parara. Otto posiciono sus manos sobre el cuello de lémur y le hizo la mencionada Llave del sueño. Mientras tanto Judy y Nick seguían corriendo para atrapar al otro animal.

Judy y Nick corrieron entre una multitud de animales para poder atrapar al otro asaltante, pero para su mala suerte el animal se había mezclado entre la multitud.

Buscaron pero no hubo éxito, así que decidieron volver con Otto. Para cuando regresaron el híbrido había dejado inconsciente y esposado al Lemur.

-Bien hecho Felinez- dijo Nick.

-No es la gran cosa, solo es mi trabajo- dijo el mencionado mientras dibujaba una corta pero muy expresiva sonrisa.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-decía la coneja emocionada.

-Es algo sencillo que aprendí cuando me...Olviden lo que dije.

Ambos Judy y Nick vieron confusos al híbrido quien cambio su cara seria a una triste.

...

Después de unas horas el equipo volvió a la jefatura donde pusieron al lémur en la cárcel.

Otto no dijo nada más después de esas palabras tan confusas. Se dirijo hacia la salida después de hacer el reporte para Garraza. Otto caminaba hacia la salida con la mirada abajo, esto provoco que tropezara con un animal.

-Lo siento-decía Otto.

-¿A dónde vas Felinez?

El híbrido alzo la vista para ver a un zorro que lo miraba con intriga.

-Yo solo me iba a mi casa.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana- el zorro dijo esto para salir del lugar.

Otto solo salió de la jefatura. Mientras caminaba por las calles todo el mundo lo veía extraño. El animal solo los ignoraba ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas extrañas, aunque los híbridos no son tan comunes pero tampoco es una cosa del otro mundo.

Todos los oficiales volvieron a sus respectivos hogares excepto a los que les tocaba turno extra o el turno nocturno. la temperatura en la noche era agradable lo cual le gustaba a la coneja quien ya había dejado a Nick en su piso. Subió al tercer piso y abrió la quita puerta del pasillo. La coneja tomo una merecida ducha, se puso ropa limpia y decidió ir a la cocina para hacer algo de cenar.

Estaba a punto de darle un bocado a su ensalada de zanahorias cuando alguien toco su puerta. Ella maldijo por lo bajo y se fue a abrir la puerta y miro por el ojo mágico, cosa que hizo que su furia aumentara más.

-Pasa Nick- dijo la coneja que pedía a gritos un bocado de alimento.

-Buenas noches Zanahorias-decía el zorro con una gran sonrisa.

-Tenías que llegar justo cuando me iba a darle una mordida a mi cena.

-Bueno, si quieres me puedo ir.

-No, no, no, quédate.

-Eso pensé- decía con voz triunfante.

-Bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- dijo esto para ir a la cocina para buscar su ensalada.

-Quería hablarte sobre el día de hoy.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan atento?

-¿Desde cuando eres tan desconfiada?

-Bueno, el día de hoy estaba bien...supongo.

-¿Porque supones?

-La verdad, ese chico nuevo es bastante raro.

-Lo sé- dijo Nick bajando sus orejas- un híbrido, no son muy comunes.

-pero tampoco es que sea ilegal que dos parejas de diferentes especies se casen o ¿sí?

-Para nada.

-Luego tendremos el tiempo para preguntarle qué le pasa, por ahora déjame comer.

-Yo nunca dije que no podías hacerlo- dijo el zorro con una sonrisa pícara de las que el suele hacer a cada momento.

La noche siguió su rumbo natural. Ambos se pasaron la noche riendo y viendo películas, ambos disfrutaban cada momento y debían de hacerlo, porque no se sabe siendo policías, cuando atacara el peligro...


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Familia.

 **03 de Abril- 08:30 Am**

Un animal se encontraba sentada al borde de la dura cama de esa fría habitación. Se la pasaba pensando-¿En verdad hice lo correcto?- pero, apretando fuerte sus manos y mirando hacia pared de ese lugar vocifero.

-Claro que hice lo correcto, si no yo, entonces ¿quién?

La presa que se encontraba en un borde de la cama se dio la vuelta para ver que no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba.

Una cebra bien uniformada la vio con intriga, pero no quiso preguntar ¿qué sucedía?

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo la Presa.

-Tienes visita- dijo la cebra.

-¿Quién?

-Solo dijo que es tu hermano, pero lo dudo.

-¿Por?-pregunto la presa- ¿es porque el es un depredador?

-No, es solo que son diferentes.

-No todos los familiares se entienden-dijo la Presa que se paro de la cama- llévame con él.

La cebra escucho esto e inmediatamente saco unas esposas y se las puso. La saco de esa fría celda y la llevo a la sala de visitas.

Allí le quitaron las esposas y la presa busco por cada cabina hasta que encontró a su "hermano".

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella.

-Que cruel eres, llevas meses sin ver a tu hermano y ni siquiera le dices "hola"- Decía el animal con sus manos sobre su pecho fingiendo parecer herido.

-No me vengas con eso. Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver- dijo la presa cruzándose de brazos- tú no eres más que un animal adoptado.

-Por lo menos yo no estoy manchando el apellido de la familia- sonreía victoriosamente.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa la familia?- decía con gran cólera.

-Siempre me a importado, solo que nunca te diste cuenta gracias a tu odio irracional hacia mí.

\- Y si tanto me consideras como tu hermana, ¿porque sigo aquí?

-Entonces, ¿admites que soy tu hermano?- decía el depredador con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡NOOO!

-¡Oh vamos!, incluso deje que usaras mi fórmula para intentar destruirme- se hacia el ofendido- pero de igual forma tus planes no resultaron.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?-decía la presa exaltada- yo escuche sobre la base y gracias a ella hice mi formula.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo el depredador para después reír a carcajadas- pero tu "formula" estaba incompleta querida hermanita.

La cara de la presa cambio a una cara de intrigada al escuchar estas palabras.

-¿Como que "incompleta"?

-Justo como escuchaste hermanita pequeña.

-P-pero eso no es posible, no hubo fallas- dijo con preocupación.

-No hubo fallas, pero tampoco éxito.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo sabrás con el tiempo pequeña- comenzó a pararse de su asiento.

-Espera- Estas palabras hicieron que el depredador se volviera a sentar- ¿Para qué viniste?

\- Para visitar a un amigo.

-Oye jefe, ya vámonos- dijo una voz.

De pronto una figura esponjosa del mismo tamaño que el depredador se asomó y se colocó junto a él.

-¿Doug?- decía la presa.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta y vio a la pequeña presa que antes fue su jefa.

-Vaya, vaya, hola BellWether. que gusto verte.

-¡¿Tú también estas metido en esto?!- decía la oveja.

-Hermanita, como ya te dije tenemos que irnos.

Los dos animales salieron del lugar dejando con muchas dudas en la mente de la oveja. ¿Porque Doug Estaba con él?, ¿Que trama?, ¿Para qué necesita a Doc?, ¿Doc Sabe lo que pasa? Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que cruzaban por su mente, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su "hermano" ya que fue uno de los que le paso eso...

 **-  
Mientras tanto  
-**

-Silencio- decía Bogo que se encontraba en el atril.

-tengo algo muy importante que decir y la verdad no me pone muy contento del todo

-A ti nada te pone contento- dijo Nick.

-¡WILDE CIERRA LA BOCA!-Grito Bogo- esto es muy serio, no tolerare otro de tus juegos.

El enorme búfalo respiro hondo y después de un corto momento vocifero.

-Hay 5 desaparecidos.

Todos al escuchar esto prestaron 100% atención en lo que Bogo había dicho.

-Esta vez han desaparecido 5 animales. 2 depredadores y 3 presa, pero, lo peor de todo es que el ex alcalde de Zootopia Leodoro Leonzález es uno de los perdidos animales perdidos.

Todos en el salón se asombraron al escuchar que Leonzález estaba desaparecido. En ese momento muchas ideas pasaron por la mente de Judy pero la que más pensó era la posibilidad de que esto tal vez estuviera relacionado con los aulladores.

-los dividiré en 5 grupos, cada grupo con 3 policías investigaran uno de los desaparecidos.

Nick y Judy estaban emocionados por saber cuál sería su caso. Judy principalmente quería investigar que paso con Leonzález a sí que tenía fe en que Bogo les daría el caso a ellos.

-Bien, comencé. Oficiales Osorio, Lobato y Delgato investigaran en Tundra Town- Les pasa el formulario y vuelva a lo suyo.

-McCuerno, Rhinowitz y Stevens investigaran Savanna Central.

-Oficiales Higgins, Simmers y Colmillar se encargaran del Distrito forestal.

-Johnson, Anderson y Jackson irán a la plaza Sahara.

-Y los oficiales Hopps, Wilde y Felinez se encargaran de Bunnyburrow

Esto sorprendió mucho a la coneja. La verdad no se esperaba que fueran a investigar en un lugar tan pacifico como Bunnyburrow

-Si ustedes quieren pueden hospedarse en alguna residencia. El camino de aquí a Bunnyburrow es muy largo. Lo mejor sería que se quedaran un tiempo allá.

-Entendido señor-Dijo Judy la cual no se quejó.

Nick tomo el folleto e inmediatamente salieron de la sala.

-Bien, entonces que hacemos- Dijo Otto.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos preparar nuestras maletas- Decia muy contenta.

Ambos compañeros miraron extraño a Judy.

-Eee...Zanahorias, ¿dónde nos quedaremos?

-En mi casa por supuesto- respondió la coneja.

-Pero Judy, por lo menos yo no quiero abusar de tu confianza- dijo Otto mientras hacía ademanes.

-Otto, te puedo llamar así ¿verdad?; Ustedes no serán ninguna molestia.

-Sí, si tú lo dices Zanahorias- decía Nick con seriedad- Tendrás que avisarles a tus padre.

-No hay problema con eso. Ya está decidido. Mañana tomemos el tren más rápido a Bunnyburrow

-Me huele a que más que trabajo, tienes deseos de ver a tu familia, ¿No es así Zanahorias?

El zorro tenía toda la razón. Judy no estaba emocionada por el caso, sino por ver a su familia.

El resto del día se la pasaron repasando el caso. Lamentablemente el caso no les toco el caso de Leonzález pero les toco investigar la desaparición de un Joven conejo llamado Reynaldo. al parecer no tiene padres, pero vivía con sus abuelos, según los datos ellos hicieron la denuncia.

Ya en la noche los 3 animales arreglaron sus maletas y Judy llamo a sus padres los cuales aceptaron, pero lo que ella nunca menciono eran las especies de sus compañeros. Pero conociendo a sus Padres les encantara estar con ellos. aparte de que sus padres trabajaban ahora con Gideon. En cuanto a sus hermanos y hermanas no lo sabía, todos eran tan impredecibles ya que con una familia con tantos hermanos era imposible saber cómo reaccionaria todos.

Esa noche Judy no podía dormir, tal vez ¿emoción o preocupación?

Eran ya las 02:00 Am, y Judy no podía conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba mirando archivos en su celular hasta que recibe un mensaje nada mas ni nada menos que de su amigo zorruno.

-Hola Zanahorias.

-Nick, ¿qué quieres?, son las 2 de la mañana.

-Pero apuesto una caja de moras a que no puedes dormir.

Judy rio por lo bajo, que bien la conocía ese zorro.

-Sí, intento dormir pero no puedo.

Después de unos 5 minutos Nick responde.

-¿Quieres compañía?

Judy aunque anhelaba algo de compañía no podía mostrarse tan débil frente al zorro.

-¡Que!, ¿acaso tienes miedo y quieres mi compañía?

No pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando ya obtuvo una respuesta.

-Sí.

Esta respuesta sorprendió a Judy, por lo general Nick no suele ser tan directo.

-Entonces voy a tu departamento.

-Okay

Judy se salió de su habitación para caminar hacia la puerta de su departamento. Al momento de abrirla sus ojos no podían creer que su zorruno amigo estaba parado esperándola.

-Buenas noches oficial Hoops.

-Nick, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto extrañada la coneja.

-Vine a hacerte compañía-respondió el zorro con tono pícaro.

-¿Pues qué esperas te quedaras toda la noche en el pasillo?

Nick entro sin decir nada más miraba cada rincón del apartamento como si nunca hubiera venido antes se recostó en el sofá. Movía su cola de un lado al otro mientras alzaba su mano derecha intentando tocar el techo.

-¿Desde cuándo esta es tu casa?

-Desde que te mudaste.

Judy se quedó pensando esas palabras. Mientras que Nick sabía muy bien lo que quiso decir con ello.

-Nick, ¿qué crees de Otto?

-Trabaja mejor que tú.

-¡QUE!- Grito la coneja.

-Zanahorias, recuerda que son las 2 de la mañana.

-Okay- La coneja estaba sentada a un borde del gran sofa temblando por esa fría noche.

Nick se percató del frio que tenía Judy, él estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a temperaturas más frías incluso peores al dormir en las calles o en el auto de Finnick.

-¿Tienes frio?- decía el Nick con voz preocupada.

-Un poco pero no es la gran cosa.

En un momento la coneja sintió algo peludo y cálido rodear parte de su cuellos y al fijarse bien era nada menos que la cola Nick y al darse la vuelta él estaba sentado.

-N-Nick, no importa no tengo tanto frio- decía la coneja ocultando su verguenza.

-Vamos Zanahorias sé que quieres- Dijo Nick con su tono pícaro.

La coneja intento quitarse la cola del cuello, pero cuando la quitaba Nick volvía a ponerla. Hasta que al final termino cediendo.

La coneja no decía nada y Nick mucho menos. Judy estaba inmóvil, no sabía que decir o que hacer. Nick se dio cuenta de su silencio e hizo un movimiento con su cola.

Tiro de su cola en dirección hacia él, lo cual hizo que la coneja cayera de espaldas hacia él. Ese fue el momento donde ella ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Ni-Ni-Nick-decía tartamudeando.

-ssshhhh, no arruines el momento Zanahorias-decía el zorro.

Esto provocó que la cara de Judy se pusiera tan roja como un tomate. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido del zorro quien poco a poco se recostó del sofá y callo dormido.

Judy quien todavía seguía sentada en shock decidió mirar a su zorruno amigo quien yacía en los brazos de Morfeo. La coneja se confundió, no creía que hubiera personas que se durmieran bajo ese tipo de situaciones.

Judy decidió no despertarlo. así que fue a su habitación y después de unos minutos logro conciliar el sueño.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: Cicatriz

 **04 de Abril-09:20 Am**

La estación estaba repleta de mamíferos que llegaban y se iban (como siempre). Otto quien acababa de llegar, se percató de que no había rastro de la coneja ni del zorro.

Decidió llamarlos, pero sus celulares lo mandaban al buzón. Aparto la mirada de su celular y algo cabreado, agarro su maleta y decidió ir al un puesto de bebidas. Lo atendió un castor que algo extraño decidió darle su bebida, una refrescante batida de arándanos. El castor seguía mirando al animal. Otto se percató de su mirada de indiferencia, así que decidió marcharse a otra parte. Vago un rato por la estación y cuando se acabó su batida decidió parar un momento.

Camino hasta encontrar un mural donde decía los horarios de salida del tren. Empezó a buscar a qué hora salía el expreso a Bunnyburrow. 10:00 Am era el horario de partida. Encendió su celular para ver la hora y se desesperó cuando vio que eran las 9:45 Am.

Ahora el híbrido estaba inquieto. Empezó a caminar de un lado al otro buscando a sus compañeros. Después de una pequeña búsqueda rápida y sin éxito se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento.

-¿A quién buscas Felinez?- decía la voz de un animal detrás de él.

El híbrido se dio la vuelta para ver a un zorro y una coneja que de inmediato supo quiénes eran. Nick tenía una camisa manga corta de color azul y unos pantalones del mismo color pero con unas rayas en los costados de color verde. En cambio la coneja traía puesta una camisa manga larga de color amarillo y unos jeans negros.

-¡¿Dónde rayos estaban?!- pregunto Otto algo enojado.

-Relájate, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes para llegar- exclamo el vulpino con seriedad.

-y ese inconveniente se llama Nick Wilde- dijo Judy mientras miraba enojada a Nick.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, Zanahorias.

-Eso ya no importa, tenemos que comprar los boletos y rápido-dijo el Otto exaltado.

Nick le hizo un ademan a Otto para calmarlo. Busco algo dentro de su maleta y saco 3 boletos.

-Ya los había comprado.

Los tres animales escucharon la llamada a los pasajeros que van hacia Bunnyburrow. Corrieron hacia el tren y en pocos minutos (por no decir que en 2 minutos) se cerraron las puertas y el tren empezó a moverse. Los tres animales se sentaron. Judy y Nick se estaban preparando para el sermón de Otto por llegar tarde, mas no hubo reproche alguno.

Otto estaba mirando por la ventana tranquilamente como si ningún problema hubiera pasado.

-Otto, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto la coneja.

-Nunca he ido a Bunnyburrow. Solo me imagino como será por allá.

-Sé que te gustara, es un lugar muy tranquilo y hermoso. No sé ¿porque alguien quiera cambiar eso?

-Tranquila Zanahorias, resolveremos este caso y toda volverá a ser como antes.

-Eso espero.

-Cambiando un poco el tema- decía Nick. ¿Quiénes son tus padres, Felinez?

El animal se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero, no tenía ningún problema en responder.

-Mi madre es Alfiz Bigclaw una lince- decía con orgullo- y mi padre es Manchas Felinez, supongo que lo conocen, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto- Dijo el zorro con alegría- Como olvidar a ese simpático jaguar.

-Entonces ya saben que soy un híbrido de lince con jaguar.

-Pero, ¿dónde están tus manchas?-decía Judy curiosa.

-¡Oh!, las manchas si están, pero solo en mi espalda, parte del abdomen y en los muslos.

-Pues está bien. y...¿Cuál es tu banda favorito?- pregunto Nick.

La conversación sobre música se extendió más de lo que Nick había deseado. Judy que no paraba de decir que la mejor cantante era Gazelle. Aunque Nick y Otto tenían una idea bastante diferente no había animal sobre el planeta que le dijera a Judy lo contrario.

Los minutos parecían horas para la coneja que ansiaba llegar a su hogar, la tierra de sus raíces, su ciudad natal.

Cuando ya por fin llegaron a su destino bajaron del tren Judy se detuvo un momento para respirar el aire fresco del lugar.

De pronto una tormenta de colas de algodón se lanzaron sobre Judy. Muchas de estas criaturas peludas abrazaban sin piedad alguna a Judy.

-¡Niños dejen a su hermana en paz!- vocifero un animal que Judy al escucharla puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mama!- Grito de felicidad la coneja.

Judy logro librarse del agarre de las felpudas bestias abrazadoras para ir a darle un enorme abrazo a su madre. Cuando por fin se separaron de aquel abrazo reconfortante. Otto y Nick vieron como otro conejo se acercaba a Judy.

-¡Que!, ¿acaso no hay un abrazo para tu padre, Judidudy?

-Claro que si papa- Dijo ella dándole un fuerte abrazo- Los echaba tanto de menos.

-Y nosotros a ti querida- decía la madre de Judy.

Nick y Otto después de esta conmovedora escena se acercaron un poco mas. Judy con toda la emoción, se le había olvidado que sus compañeros estaban ahí con ella.

-Mama, papa, ellos son Nick Wilde y Otto Felinez. mis compañeros de trabajo.

Los padres de Judy se detuvieron un momento para verlos detenidamente.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos señor y señora Hoops-dijo el zorro extendiendo la mano.

-El placer es todo mío- dijo el señor Hoops mientras recibía el apretón de manos.

\- Pero miran a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz femenina.

Todos volteamos a ver de dónde provenía la voz. Y era nada más ni nada menos que una coneja de pelaje color café. Esta tenia las orejas más largas que Judy y sus ojos eran color café y una muy pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

Judy corrió a donde ella estaba dándole un reconfortante abrazo.

-A ti también te extrañaba mucho- decía Judy.

-Por lo menos espera a que pueda despedirme de ti la próxima vez que te vayas. La última vez que te fuiste saliste corriendo en la camioneta.

-Y lo siento por eso. pero que conste que la primera vez tu no estabas cuando por fin partiría a Zootopia.

-Oye, era eso o dejar solos a Juliana, Jodan, Borrys, Mike, Christopher, Luisa y Tod en casa. y sabes que eso sería un desastre.

Ambas rieron y volvieron a abrazarse. Nick y Otto solo miraban como la conejas parecían ser muy unidas.

-Nick, Otto-dijo Judy mientras con las manos señalaba a la otra coneja- Ella es Melina, mi hermana menor.

-Gusto en conocerla- decía Nick siendo lo más caballeroso posible.

-El gusto es mío compadre- dijo Melina con una gran sonrisa y dando un apretón de manos al zorro.

Melina se quedó un tiempo mirando al híbrido. Otto se dio cuenta de su mirada y de inmediato bajo la cabeza con tristeza. De pronto una mano se extendió y logrando llamar su atención alzo la vista para ver a esa coneja ojos café.

-Hola, encantada de conocerte-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al híbrido quien con una pequeña sonrisa, la saludo.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- dijo la señora Hoops con alegría- vamos a la casa, supongo que han de estar cansados durante todo este viaje.

Todos asintieron y pusieron en marcha su caminata hacia casa (que no quedaba muy lejos de la estación).

 **(...)**

Un sonido horrible se encontraba cruzando por toda la mansión. Por esa razón algunos de los guardias de ese lugar usaban tapones para poder silenciar un poco aquel alarido infernal.

Se escuchaba el sonido como si de un demonio se tratase. En un momento el sonido de la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un pequeño animal.

-Señor- Esta voz llamo la atención de aquel depredador que producía ese estruendoso alarido.

-¿Qué quieres?, y ¿porque interrumpes mi canto?

-Señor, discúlpeme. Es solo que acaban de informarme que denegaron la solicitud.

-¡¿QUE?!-Grito aquel animal.

-Como escucho señor, denegaron la solicitud para el experimento.

-Bien, pues quiero que ejecuten el plan B.

-¿Esta seguro señor?

-¿Dudas de mis decisiones?

-No mi señor.

-Bien- dijo el depredador con seriedad- y también llama los a ellos, seguramente los necesitemos.

-Como desee señor-dijo aquel animal para caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

-Espera un momento Caspar.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Dile a Doug que se prepare. También ira.

-Entendido- dijo esto último para luego salir del lugar.

Aquel depredador se recostó de un sillón que había en aquella froto las cienes algo angustiado. Intento buscar un poco de relajación en su celular, se quedó unos minutos escuchando música clásica. algo paso por su mente que volvió a recordar esa tragedia.

Se paró de su asiento y fijo toda su atención en la ventana. Afuera se veía un bonito paisaje gélido. Pero otra vez, volvió a recordar ese tráumate suceso.

-El mundo es un lugar cubierto de sombras y oscuridad-decía este animal mientras caminaba a una especie de mural con un montón de fotos- donde cualquier chispa de luz es cubierta por la negra e infinita oscuridad.

Ese animal se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego cambio su mirada a una de cólera total.

-Esta me la pagaran, principalmente tu-decía mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su manga y lo clavaba en la imagen de un felino.

 **(...)**

Nick y Otto estaban impresionados al ver la gigantesca casa de los Hoops. Sin duda alguna una casa que se ajustaba a la perfección a una familia que es descomunalmente enorme.

-Zanahorias- Dijo el zorro preocupado- ¿Cuantos hermanos dijiste que tenías?

-Por ahora unos 384 hermanos y hermanas-Decía Judy lo más calmada posible.

-Por ahora- dijo el zorro horrorizado con tan solo decir esa frase.

-Wao, esta casa es enorme-decía Otto mientras se quedaba inmóvil.

-Ay chicos, no es para tanto- dijo Melina.

-Bueno, ¿nos quedaremos todo el día apreciando lo grande que es mi casa o vamos a entrar?- decía Judy un poco burlona.

Los conejos y los depredadores entraron a la enorme casa. Nick y Otto notaron que la casa era aún más grande por dentro que por fuera. Tenía varios pisos y ni hablar de la cantidad de habitaciones que había.

Había un montón de conejos que correteaban de aquí para allá. Otto logro visualizar que muchos de los conejos estaban apartados en diferentes grupos. Algunos eran los típicos mamíferos que se vestían completamente de ropa negra, otros los conejos pequeños que jugaban entre ellos, algunos que estaban siempre pendiente con sus celulares, entre otros grupos.

-Melina los guiara hacia su habitación chicos- decía la madre de Judy.

-Gracias señora Hoops- dijo Nick otra vez con su tono divertido, serio y educado.

-Por favor, dime Bonnie.

-Muy bien chicos óiganme y cuidado con separarse de mí, podrían perderse- Riendo un poco Melina hizo un gesto parecidos a los que Judy hace cuando está contenta.

-¿Y Judy?- decía Nick preocupado.

-Ella vivía aquí, ¿lo olvidaste?

El zorro solo dejo salir una leve sonrisa y decidieron ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Melina los guio hasta el tercer piso donde se detuvieron en la puerta que tenía grabado el número 52.

-Bueno, aquí es.

-Muchas gracias- decía Otto con entusiasmo.

-Es una de las habitaciones de la casa con un baño interior. Tienen suerte de que mama sea débil con las visitas.

Ambos machos entraron en la habitación. Esta tenía 2 camas que por suerte encajaban perfectamente con el tamaño de ambos animales.

-Bueno Felinez. Yo tomare una ducha ahora, si quieres ve y da una vuelta por ahí.

-En cuanto termine de arreglar mis cosas me doy un paseo por los alrededores.

-Okay- dijo el zorro tomando una toalla y entrando el baño interior.

Otto termino de organizar todo en su espacio de la habitación. Tomo su celular y sus audífonos y se fue de esa habitación.

Mientras andaba por la casa de los Hoops, el híbrido memorizo todo el camino para volver a su habitación. Según la hermana de Judy es fácil perderse. Camino hasta la planta baja, donde estaban todos los conejos pequeños jugando y saltando por todos lados. Se detuvo un momento para ver varias pinturas que habían en la pared. Muchas de ellas eran muy hermosas, pero otras eran dibujos de niños. Mientras miraba los cuadros unas manos le cubrieron los ojos.

-Adivina ¿quién es?- dijo una voz femenina que Otto pudo identificar perfectamente de quien era.

-Eres la hermana de Judy- Las manos empezaron a quitarse y cuando el animal se dio la vuelta vio justo a la persona en quien pensaba.

-Sabes, pienso que deberías de especificar a cual de todas las hermanas de Judy te referías- decía con alegría- dime, ¿qué hacías?

-Estaba viendo estos cuadros, son muy hermosos-decía el felino esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me agrada que te gusten.

-Principalmente ese del árbol brillante- decía mientras señalaba un cuadro muy hermoso.

-Sí, ese fue el que más disfrute haciéndolo.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si- Decía la coneja mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca- Me encanta dibujar, es como la llave para ir a otro mundo. ¿No sé si me entiendes?

-Claro- dijo el felino mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus bermudas.

-Oye, ¿eres un híbrido?

A Otto le extraño un poco la pregunta pero sin decir nada solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Increíble- vocifero emocionada la coneja.

Otto miro a la orejuda con intriga. Es la primera vez que había visto ha alguien que se emocionara al ver a un híbrido como él.

-D-disculpa-decía la coneja- Es solo que siempre quise conocer uno.

Otto seguía mirando fijamente a la coneja quien estaba muy alegre.

-Sabes, siempre quise conocer un híbrido porque son el arte más hermoso que pueda existir- estas palabras confundieron al felino que con un ademan le indico a la coneja de que no entendía sus palabras- Bueno, lo digo porque los híbridos son la representación viva de que un amor entre especies diferentes es real. y para mí, el amor es el arte más hermoso que existe.

Hubo un silencio, pero no de incomodidad. Sino de compresión. Otto nunca había escuchado palabras tan hermosas. De pronto un sonido de una campana llamo la atención de los dos animales.

-Deberíamos irnos, esa campana indica que es la hora de comer.

El híbrido se dio cuenta de que sus ojos hacían contacto visual directo a los ojos de la coneja.

-B-bueno-Decía Otto llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca y mirando al techo- Vamos entonces.

-De acuerdo.

-Por favor llámame Melina.

-De acuerdo, Melina- asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba salir su enorme sonrisa de colmillos blancos.

Sonriendo ambos se dirigieron al comedor. Otto sintió algo de seguridad en esa casa. Seguridad que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Y sin duda alguna... A resolver este caso.

 **(...)**

Nick había terminado de cambiarse cuando escucho el sonido de una campana. Minutos después alguien toco a su puerta.

-Adelante- vocifero el zorro.

-Nick, ya es hora de comer- dijo Judy.

-Está bien, Zanahorias- dijo Nick mientras se colocaba un reloj en la pata derecha- Oye, ¿a qué hora dijiste que visitaríamos los abuelos del conejo desaparecido?

-Mañana al medio día.

-Entonces creo que me da el tiempo.

La coneja arqueo una ceja algo confundida.

-Tiempo ¿para que?- pregunto Judy.

Hubo un corto silencio que inmediatamente fue cortado con la pequeña risa del zorro que a simple vista parecía tramar algo.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en invitarte pues a salir.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Quién es el animal misterioso?**

 **¿Qué trama este depredador?**

 **¿Qué paso con el conejo?**

 **¿Quiénes son "Ellos"?**

 **¿A dónde llevara Nick a Judy 7u7?**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **(ºwº)/ Chao**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: Hermanos.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto la coneja desorientada.

—Es justo como escuchaste Zanahorias— dijo Nick de forma burlona— Te estoy invitando a salir.

—Nick— Poniendo las manos en la cadera y con seriedad dijo— Se supone que vinimos aquí para trabajar. No para divertirnos.

—¡Oh vamos Zanahorias!—Exclamo burlón—Sé que te mueres de ganas por salir conmigo.

— Aunque me agrade la idea de salir un rato. Sola. No puedo mezclar mi vida personal con trabajo.

—Pues debiste pensar en eso antes de hacerme tu compañero de trabajo—dijo el zorro con orgullo— De todos modos, Bogo nos envió a investigar, ¿cierto?; Por lo que podríamos salir y patrullar al mismo tiempo.

Ella dio un largo suspiro. Ella sabía perfectamente que si Nick se le metía una idea a la cabeza no hay ni cielo ni tierra (ni Bogo) que lo detenga.

—Bien, tú ganas— Bufo la coneja— Pero que conste que es solo por el trabajo.

—De acuerdo, si tu insistes— Reía triunfante.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Vocifero exaltada— Pero si el que insistía eras tu.

Nick se acercó a ella y coloco su pata sobre la cabeza de Judy mientras la acariciaba suavemente.

—Tan solo era una broma Zanahorias— Decía con su sonrisa característica que solo él sabía hacer— ¿te parece si vamos por la tarde?

—Por mi está bien, ahora, ¿podemos ir a comer?- Respondió la coneja.

—De acuerdo.

Los dos animales bajaron del segundo piso y pasaron con una sala con varios comedores. Nick supuso que como eran de diferentes tamaños cada uno se estaba ajustado a los diferentes tamaños y edades de los hermanos de Judy.

Mas adelante lograron visualizar a Melina y Otto quienes estaban conversando con un conejo más grande que Judy o Melina. Este vestía una camisa a rayas con unos pantalones de color gris. Era de un pelaje rubio, aunque, tenía pelaje más oscuro en el área de la boca y ojos. Este se fijó en Judy y de inmediato se dirijo a ella.

Se dieron un cariñoso abrazo. El conejo acariciaba sutilmente las orejas de Judy. Se separaron por un momento y después ambos sonrieron.

—Qué alegría volver a verte Julián— decía Judy con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo ha estado mi hermanita favorita?— Decía el conejo con un tono de voz grave.

—Bien, haciendo de Zootopia un lugar mejor.

—Esa es la Judy que conozco.

Otto mientras tanto hablaba con Melina sobre algunas cosas por lo que no le prestaba mucha atención a la conversación de Judy y Julián. El conejo miro detrás de Judy y se dio cuenta de que la coneja no andaba sola. Un zorro que tenía sus ojos clavados en el conejo.

—A sí que tú eres Nick— decía aquel conejo— No te imaginas todo lo que me ha dicho Judy sobre ti.

El vulpino rio alagado al saber que al parecer Judy se la pasa hablando de el.

—Mucho gusto— Extendiendo la mano. Con un simple gesto el zorro le dio a entender al conejo que lo respetaba.

—Mucho gusto.

De pronto un teléfono empezó a sonar. Julián al sentir las vibraciones de su celular, solo bufo con gran disgusto. Tomo su celular y contesto una llamada. Luego de hablar colgó la llamada y con molestia guardo su celular en uno de los bolsillos.

—Ya me tengo que ir, me están llamando del hospital.

Julián se acercó a Melina y se despidió de ella y después hizo lo mismo con Judy. Cruzo por el lado derecho de Nick y este menciono algo que solo el zorro pudo escuchar.

—Como si no e hecho eso durante todo este tiempo—Respondió Nick con su enorme sonrisa.

Julián camino hasta la puerta y salió del lugar con una pequeña risa. Tomo su celular y vio la imagen que tenia de portada. Una foto de Judy y el, juntos.

—Debes protegerla zorro— susurro para si mismo— ella vale más que todas las amatistas de este mundo.

 **(...)**

La temperatura estaba mucho más fría de lo normal. A pesar de que el sol afuera brillaba con intensidad, el frió se hacía bien presente ese día. Pero dentro de aquella mansión no solo era el frió lo que te hacía sentir incomodo, sino, una extraña aura que hacia reflejar una tonalidad siniestra en aquel lugar.

En uno de los pasillos se encontraba un pequeño animal haciendo guardia. Todos los demás animales que se encontraban en la mansión eran bien corpulentos como grandes osos polares, enormes leones y leopardos de las nieves.

Pero de entre todos ellos estaba ese pequeño depredador quien protegía la puerta más importante de la mansión. Movía su cola de un lado al otro mientras permanecía con su postura recta. El animal poseía una muy buena vista. Lo suficiente como para ver cada rincón de la mansión.

El pequeño mamífero logro captar el sonido de unos pasos. Pasos que venían seguidos de una voz la cual lo irritaba bastante. El animal luego vio que se le acercaban unos cinco guepardos.

—Hola Caspar—Decía una de ellos con amabilidad.

—Que hay renacuajo— Decía el guepardo que más ansiedad le causaba al pequeño animal.

—Baltazar, deja a Caspar en paz. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo obvio que es?, el no quiere saber de tu existencia— Decía uno de ellos. Este era el más peculiar de todos. Siempre con la vista en su celular y a causa de esto su vista se degrado por lo que debe de usar lentes.

—Cállense ustedes dos— Dijo la guepardo de hace un rato.

—Bien, será mejor que le avise al jefe que han llegado— Decía Caspar con seriedad.

El pequeño mamífero iba a entrar en la oficina, pero alguien lo detuvo agarrándolo de su pata.

— ¿Porque simplemente no pasamos y ya?— decía aquel arrogante guepardo.

Arqueando una ceja y con disgusto el pequeño animal se libró del agarre de aquel guepardo. Se limpió cuidadosamente la manga de su traje. Volvió a tomar la misma postura de antes pero esta vez la furia que sentía se incrementó.

—Te agradecería que tus sucias patas no vuelvan a tocar mi uniforme— Dijo Caspar.

—¡Huy se enfadó el hurón!— Dijo burlándose.

—Baltazar, te darán tu merecido— Dijo el guepardo del teléfono.

— ¿Darme mi merecido?— Exclamo— Este pequeñín no podría ni acertarle un golpe ni a una mosca.

Mientras el guepardo reía no se había dado cuenta de que el hurón ya no estaba en la puerta. Empezó a buscarlo, mas no pudo encontrarlo. Pero luego sintió algo pesado en el hombro derecho y algo puntiagudo en su cuello. miro hacia su derecha sin moverse y se dio cuenta de que Caspar quien lo apuntaba con una especie de lo que parecía ser un Katar.

—Te lo dije— Dijo el guepardo del teléfono.

Baltazar no dijo nada más. Se quedó petrificado por la gran velocidad con la que el pequeño mamífero había llegado muy fácil a tomarlo por sorpresa. Caspar se lanzó al suelo logrando caer de pie. Se dirijo a la puerta y lanzo una mirada burlona al enorme depredador.

—Espero que con esto se te entre bien en la cabeza como le hablas a tus superiores.

No dijo nada más para luego entrar en la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos el hurón salió y con un ademan les dio a entender a los felinos a que entraran en silencio. Cuando los guepardos entraron vieron al jefe sentado en el escritorio.

Los guepardos tomaron asiento y el animal dejo unos formularios en una pila de papeles junto a la mesa.

—Bueno, supongo que ya saben porque están aquí ¿verdad?—decía aquel animal recostándose de su asiento.

—Sabes, no me iré con rodeos, ¿que ganamos nosotros?— Dijo la líder de los felinos.

El depredador suspiro. Saco un papel y empezó a escribir una cantidad de números bastante larga. Se la paso a la líder de los guepardos y esta se sorprendió al ver la cantidad inmensa de ceros que tenía.

—Esto es solo un adelanto de lo que en verdad les pagare.

—Bien, lo que me pregunto es, para que nos necesitas. Tienes muchos hombres.

—La verdad—Vocifero— es que esto involucra a la mismísima ZPD. Así que no quiero fallos.

—¡La ZPD!— Exclamo con angustia— Bien, pero no te prometemos nada.

—El simple hecho de que ustedes estén aquí y de mi lado me tranquiliza— Sonrió con alegría y algo de burla— Acaso tienen miedo.

Al escuchar estas palabras todos excepto el guepardo del celular clavaron su mirada en el confiado animal.

—¡¿Miedo?! ¿Estás de broma?— Pregunto indignada— Si claro, unos asesinos le tienen miedo a un par de personas uniformadas— Decia con sarcasmo.

—Bien, entonces mañana mismo les daré sus misiones.

—De acuerdo—Cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja decidió hacer una pregunta como venganza por lo de antes— Entonces ¿cómo quieres que te llamemos?; Jefe, Señor, Menté maestra, "El gran demonio" o...CDA#3.

La enorme sonrisa de aquel animal cambio a una de cólera total. Ese nombre era algo lo cual no le gustaba recordar el de lo cual no aquella guepardo pagaría bien caro por mencionarlo. Inhalando y exhalando el depredador se calmó. Se rasco la nuca y su seriedad se convirtió en una sonrisa psicópata.

—Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien, bien...Bien—Exclamo el— ya que estamos dando nombre como quieres que los llame a ti y a tus hermanos, ¿eh? "Los asesinos de manchados", "Los bíblicos", "Las 5 B" o..."La hermandad hebrea"

Todos los animales presentes miraron con seriedad al depredador hasta el guepardo dejo su juego de ajedrez online para prestarle atención al depredador quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su colmilluda sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse.

Los guepardos salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo. Se rasco el cuello con su pata derecha y luego hecho un grito aturdidor al aire. Un alarido salido de las mismísimas fauces de un demonio. Suspiro para poder calmarse y luego golpeo enfadado el escritorio.

—¡CASPAR!— Llamo la fiera.

La puerta se abrió despacio dejando pasar al pequeño hurón a la habitación. Alzo la vista y con preocupación miro la cara furiosa de su jefe.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar señor?

—Necesito que mantengas vigilados a esos guepardos. Especialmente a su líder. Dime que hacen en cada momento.

—Entendido señor. ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

—Si— Dijo más calmado— Espero contar contigo para lo que sea.

—Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea señor. Si eso era todo vuelvo a mi trabajo—dijo para después caminar hacia la puerta— Con permiso.

El hurón dejo la habitación dejándolo solo. El depredador se paró de su asiento y camino hasta la ventana. Me miro la palma de la pata por un breve momento y después suspiro.

—Espero que todo vaya según lo planeado.

* * *

 **Hola a todos: 3**

 **Lo sé, esperaban la cita, ¿verdad? (Yo también la esperaba :V). Decidí hacer algo...diferente.**

 **He revelado solo uno de los nombres de los 5 hermanos guepardos y ese es Baltazar el prepotente.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Les agrado Julián?**

 **Otto hablando con Melina 7u7**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara en la cita de Nick y Judy? 7u7**

 **¿Quiénes son estos guepardos?**

 **¿Para qué quiere el depredador a estos guepardos?**

 **¿Quién es y cuál es la especie del animal misterioso?**

 **Déjenme sus teorías en los comentarios :3**

 **Bueno, esto fue todo, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **(ºwº)/ Chauuu**


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5: ¿Cita?

* * *

Después de comer y fregar los trastes, la coneja policía de ojos violeta estaba exhausta así que decidió darse un relajante baño. Por otra parte Nick estaba en la sala entreteniendo a los pequeños conejos con algunas historias de sus aventuras como policía.

Melina, su padre Stu y muchos conejos más, fueron a trabajar en la granja familiar mientras Bonnie cuidaba de una gran parte de los pequeños conejos (pero claro, también recibía ayuda de sus hijos más grandes).

Y por último Otto, quien se encontraba repasando los datos de la cual disponían sobre este caso.

El felino sentía que algo no cuadraba bien aquí. Había algo que faltaba. Según los datos: el conejo volvía de la escuela un día en el que los abuelos tuvieron que salir por una emergencia, por lo que el conejo se quedó solo en casa. Testigos afirmaron que el conejo Reynaldo Lucking había saludado a los vecinos conejos, los Jumpiter y acto seguido entro a la casa. Pero al llegar los abuelos Reynaldo no estaba. Dicen que encontraron su habitación hecha un desastre. Pero los vecinos dicen que en ningún momento vieron que el conejo salió o que haya entrado algún otro animal, además de que afirman que de la casa no hubo ningún sonido.

El híbrido se rascaba la cabeza mientras buscaba algún conector para unir estos puntos. Dentro de él pasaban muchas teorías, pero todas eran completamente descartadas por falta de datos.

— ¿Que pasa Felinez?— Moviendo la cola de un lado al otro y con un pequeño conejo encima de su cabeza. El zorro mostró una gran sonrisa con la intensión de alegrar al felino con estrés que tenía en frente— ¿Algún problema?

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Solo estoy viendo que estos datos no coinciden. Llevo mucho tiempo intentado comprender esto, pero, no tengo nada.

—Bueno, tal vez le estas dando mucha importancia. Tomate un descanso— Dijo el vulpino mientras bajaba al pequeño conejo alegre, de su cabeza.

—Tal vez tengas razón— Dijo mientras guardaba el archivo— Supongo que solo estoy siendo paranoico.

—No— Dijo Nick tomando una postura seria y recta— Yo también me pregunto lo que paso.

—Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo con que no hay suficientes datos— dijo el híbrido pasando su mano por su barbilla—pero, de todos modos aún falta visitar la casa de los abuelos de la presa desaparecida.

—Tienes razón— El zorro tomo asiento en un pequeño sillón que había cerca— Pero todavía tengo una duda.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto el felino arqueando una ceja mientras alzaba sus orejas.

— ¿Cuándo invitaras a Melina a una cita?— Poniendo una expresión sonriente, el zorro miro al híbrido que si no es por su pelaje oscuro, de inmediato se hubiera dado cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba.

—N-no sé de qué me estás hablando—intentado esquivar la pregunta solo logro aumentar más las intenciones del zorro.

— ¡Oh vamos Felinez!— exclamo Nick— Podrás engañar a los demás, incluso a ti mismo. Pero a mí no me vas a engañar, es obvio que te gusta esa coneja.

— ¿Nick pero que dices?, la acabo de conocer. No tengo razón ni motivos para enamorarme de ella.

—No aun. Pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta—con voz seria dijo— Siempre terminas junto al animal que menos te lo esperas.

Otto miro a Nick con sorpresa. El zorro bajo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa mientras frotaba sus patas.

—Nick... ¿acaso tú...?

Otto no puedo terminar de formular la pregunta, porque justo en ese mismo instante había llegado Judy. Ella vestía una hermosa blusa de color verde oscuro con unas pequeñas líneas violetas en los costados. También usaba unos pantalones de tela de color gris oscuro y para darle un mejor toque usaba un collar con forma de zanahoria.

— ¿De que estaban hablando chicos? — Intrigada, la coneja se iba a sentar pero Nick le hizo un ademan para que no lo hiciera.

— Estábamos hablando del caso — El zorro miro a Otto buscando alguna afirmación. Otto asintió provocando felicidad en el zorro que intentaba ocultar lo obvio.

— Bueno, yo iré a tomarme una ducha— Dijo el hibrido tomando los folios y saliendo de la sala— Nos vemos en un rato.

La presa y el depredador se despidieron de Otto con un ademan. La coneja quedo sola con el zorro quien no paraba de mirarla.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto Judy.

— Es que te ves bien.

— ¡Oh!, bueno, gracias.

— ¿Ya estas lista? — Dijo el zorro con su expresión típica.

— Lista para, ¿qué?— Pregunto despistada la coneja.

Nick suspiro mientras se para de su asiento. Se acercó a la coneja y la agarra de una pata.

— Para nuestra cita.

 **(…)**

Al cabo de unos minutos el hibrido ya había salido de la ducha. Se puso una camiseta de color morado y una bermuda a rayas de color naranja.

Bajo las escaleras para buscar algo de relajación. Pero se encontró con todo lo contrario.

Los pequeños estaban haciendo un alboroto. Bonnie intentaba calmarlos junto con otros hermanos de Judy, pero, eran muchos conejos. Otto se acercó hacia la donde estaba la señora Hoops para descubrir sobre lo que sucedía.

— Señora Hoops, ¿Que está pasando?— Vociferaba el hibrido con fuerza.

— Otto, yo tampoco lo sé, todos empezaron a gritar y no consigo llamar la atención de todos al mismo tiempo.

— Yo me encargo— Con voz decidida y potente, el hibrido se paró en medio de la sala. Llevándose las garras a la boca hizo un enorme y agudo silbido que se escuchó por toda la casa.

El hibrido consiguió tener toda la atención de los conejos presentes. Y con un le dijo a Bonnie que les dijera lo que tiene para decirle.

— Gracias— le susurro la coneja al felino.

— No hay de qué.

Él se alejó de la multitud de conejos y se fue a la cocina por algo de beber. Al llegar a la cocina se percató de una coneja bastante exhausta quien se encontraba reposando en una silla con un refresco en mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Melina?— Dijo alegre— ¿No se supone que deberías de estar trabajando?

— Bueno, ya termino mi turno por el día de hoy.

— Okay, entonces… ¿has visto a Nick o a Judy por alguna parte?

— Creo que los vi salir solos hace un momento— Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a la soda. La coneja miro al felino a los ojos. Esos ojos color ámbar que se quedaban fijos en sus ojos café.

— Bien— con la mirada fija en la coneja el hibrido se llevó la pata a la nuca con incomodidad. Mientras que la coneja había terminado su refresco

La coneja se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar otra bebida y de paso llevo una extra para entregársela al felino. Ella se acercó a él y con generosidad le entrego una refrescante Soda.

— Entonces, cuéntame un poco más sobre ti.

— Bueno, pienso que deberías decirme exactamente qué quieres saber de mí.

— Cierto, pues… ¿tienes hermanos?

— No— Dijo con seriedad.

— Pues… ¿Te gusta algún deporte?

— La verdad no me gusta ninguno.

— ¿Te gusta la granja?

— En parte diría que sí. Me gusta sentir el aire limpio y fresco que solo se obtiene hoy en día en las granjas— Con un felicidad miro a la rubia coneja que se encontraba con un pequeño tono rojizo.

— Y de casualidad tu…tu…

— ¿Si?

Melina bajo un poco la mirada y de un momento a otro sacudió delicadamente su cabeza.

— ¿Sabes qué?, mejor olvídalo.

— ¿Como que lo olvide?, ahora me dejaste más dudas.

La orejuda coneja rio ante lo dicho por el lince/jaguar entonces tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

— Bien, pero... Tengo una duda.

— ¿Cuál? — Dijo la coneja con intriga.

— ¿Por qué querías conocer un hibrido?

Melina miro la expresión desanimada de Otto. Ella se acercó a él y tomándolo de la pata le mostro una gran sonrisa.

—Sígueme.

 **(…)**

Judy salió de la casa casi a regañadientes. Molesta no dijo nada durante el camino hacia donde sea que Nick la llevaba. Luego de andar por mucho tiempo, Judy se cuestionaba si en verdad el zorro sabía hacia donde la llevaba.

—Zanahorias, ya llegamos— Dijo el zorro con su tono habitual.

Judy vio un establecimiento que no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que se trataba de una repostería. El olor dulce que emanaba de adentro, logro relajar a la coneja. Judy había pasado mucho tiempo en Burrows, pero jamás había visto ese lugar, por lo que supuso que tal vez lo hicieron después de que se marchara.

— Nick, ¿qué es este lugar?

— Bueno, querida Pelusa. Este lugar es una de las reposterías de la cual se habla más en las redes sociales— Sacando su celular del bolsillo le mostro a Judy un post donde Gazelle daba buena crítica sobre el establecimiento— y pues se me ocurrió que comprobáramos por nosotros mismo si en verdad es tan bueno como dicen.

—Pues, ¿que esperamos? — Dijo la coneja con una gran sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho la idea de que su cantante favorita había venido la repostería que ella ahora mismo tenía en frente.

Ambos animales entraron y si el olor a pan y dulces no era lo suficientemente agradable afuera, entonces, adentro era como estar en un spa para tu nariz.

La pareja tomo asiento cerca de la puerta. Judy saco su celular y se fijo que tenía unos 417 mensajes de su padre.

— Creo que ya se enteró de que salí— Dijo la coneja con una sonrisa enorme.

— Bueno, no todos los padres quieren tanto a sus hijos.

— ¿Me disculpas un momento?, necesito ir al baño.

— Tomate tu tiempo.

La coneja se paró de su asiento y camino hacia el baño.

Nick mientras tanto se encontraba mirando el mostrador. Había una enorme selección de postres, pero, los más vendidos eran los postres de zanahorias.

El zorro miraba golosamente a todos esos postres que se veían exquisitos. Se relamía el hocico con tan solo mirarlos. Sacándose del trance decidió volver a su asiento para esperar a Judy antes de pedir la orden.

En ese momento, Nick no puedo evitar notar que había un zorro parado en la puerta. Vestía una camisa a cuadros, y era algo robusto a diferencia de otros zorros que el ya conocía.

El zorro miro a Nick por un segundo y luego camino hacia donde estaba.

— Disculpe amigo, ¿qué desea?

Por lo que Nick pudo ver se trataba de uno de los empleados del lugar.

— No, gracias. Estoy esperando a una amiga antes de pedir.

— Como guste señor.

— ¿Gideon? — Ambos zorros miraron a una coneja peligris que había vuelto.

— ¿Judy? — Dijo el mencionado. Nick miro con intriga la escena. Al parecer no era el único zorro que Judy conocía.

— Vaya que…extraño encontrarte por aquí.

— Bueno, esta es mi tienda.

Nick y Judy miraron sorprendidos al zorro. Judy había escuchado hablar a su padre de que él era jefe de una comarca pero nunca se imaginó que su local llegara a ser tan famoso.

— Entonces, andas con el— Poniéndose las manos en la nuca el zorro mostró algo de inquietud.

— Eee, si, él es mi amigo Nick— El mencionado logro notar que no solo el zorro robusto era el que estaba extraño, si no que la coneja también lo estaba. Algo no cuadraba bien, entre esos dos era obvio que pasaba algo.

— Y bien, ¿qué te parece si les invito algo?

— No hace falta. No queremos abusar de la confianza, ¿verdad Zanahorias?

Nick sentía algo extraño en ese zorro. Sentía que no era mucho de fiar. Gideon miro al zorro algo extraño por su actitud.

— Vamos, por favor, insisto— Haciendo ademanes el zorro buscaba como convencer a la pareja— No es ninguna molestia. Después de todo, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar lo que hice.

El delgado zorro miro con intriga a la coneja cosa que ella noto y le mostró una semi-sonrisa.

— Pues…está bien.

— Bien, les traeré la especialidad de la casa.

— Okay.

Gideon salió con una sonrisa y mientras entraba a la cocina su corazón le palpito a mil por hora. Quería buscar una forma de como disculparse de la coneja. Pensó que una mala acción solo se puede remediar con una buena.

Mientras tanto, Nick se encontraba con los ojos clavados en la coneja. Le costaba un poco saber que sucedía entre esos dos. La coneja se dio cuenta de sus ojos penetrante color esmeralda que no paraban de verla ni por un segundo.

—Nick, ¿te sucede algo?

— A mi nada— Bufo cruzándose de brazos— Pero aquí lo importante es saber si a ti te sucede algo.

— No me pasa nada.

— Judy te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no estarías así de nerviosa por "nada" — haciendo un ademan el zorro arqueo una ceja dándole a entender a la coneja para que le dijera que se traía entre patas.

— Ya te dije que no pasa nada Nick.

— Zanahorias, no me comeré ese cuento. ¿Entonces me vas a decir que significa ese "para compensar lo que hice."?

Judy se quedó en silencio. Y Nick por su parte también hizo lo mismo pero frunciendo el ceño.

Unos pocos minutos después Gideon trajo algunos postres, pero, Nick con una mala actitud se negó a probarlos.

Nick sentía algo malo en toda esa situación, a pesar de que ambos se conocen es como si les costara hablarse.

 **(…)**

— ¿Melina a donde rayos me llevas?— dijo Otto.

— Es una sorpresa.

Ya era tarde, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y ellos llevaban unos cuantos minutos caminando. Se fueron por detrás de la casa, metiéndose en una especie de mini bosque.

— Melina, está oscureciendo y nos estamos alejando cada vez más de la casa, ¿Porque no me lo muestras mañana?

— Otto, no puedo mostrártelo mañana, porque… ya verás.

Mientras caminaban el felino no puedo evitar notar una gran cabaña abandonada que estaba justo en el medio del bosque.

— Primero iremos aquí— Decía la coneja.

— No sé si te diste cuenta, pero, esa choza está abandonada.

—Creo que ya se lo que te pasa. Tienes miedo— La coneja puso una cara burlona.

— Claro que no.

— Bien, pues entremos.

El híbrido no tenia de otra. Esta coneja era igual o tal vez mas obstinada que Judy.

Los dos animales caminaron hasta la cabaña hecha de madera. Todo estaba sucio, polvoroso y desorganizado. Melina se acercó a una ventana y con rudeza logro abrirla. Ambos animales entraron en aquel recinto. Todo estaba cubierto de tierra. Pero algo resaltaba bastante en una pequeña repisa donde descansaba un marco. Otto se acercó para ver la foto mientras Melina se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

Era la imagen de una familia de jaguares. Pero algo estaba mal en la foto. Bueno, en realidad había dos cosas que parecían no cuadrar. Había un jaguar idéntico al padre de Otto, solo que este lucia más joven. Ese jaguar resaltaba de entre todos los demás por sus ojos color verde y por un gran parecido a su padre, mientras que los demás, tenían los ojos azules lucían muy diferentes.

Todo estaba bien en cuanto a lo de los jaguares, pero había un hombre mayor que no lo era. Al parecer era un hibrido.

— ¿Melina que es esto? —pregunto.

— Esta cabaña, según historias de mis tíos, le perteneció al hibrido que estás viendo en la imagen.

— Sí, ¿y que con eso?

— Si quieres llévate la foto, de todos modos aquí se podría estropear más de lo que está. Lo importante es que recuerdes a ese hibrido.

La coneja sonrió aún más y tomando la pata de Otto salieron de aquella cabaña.

— La mejor parte viene a continuación Otto.

* * *

 **Hola a todos :3**

 **Lo primero….no me maten por tardar tanto XD**

 **Segundo; muchas gracias aquellos que me apoyan y los que me alientan a que sigan escribiendo. La verdad jamás pensé que la historia llegara a tener tanto el apoyo de ustedes. Así que desde el muy adentro de mi corazón. ¡GRACIAS! :3**

 **Empecemos con las preguntas**

 **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

 **¿Qué les pareció la escena en la casa?**

 **¿Qué paso con Reynaldo, el conejo desaparecido?**

 **¿Les gusta el personaje de Melina?**

 **¿Qué fue exactamente lo que molesto a Nick?**

 **¿Podrá Judy decirle algo a Nick sobre lo que paso con Gideon?**

 **¿Que trama Melina?**

 **Melina y Otto solos en una cabaña abandonada en un bosque e.e**

 **¿A dónde quiere llevar Melina llevar a Otto?**

 **¿Quién es ese Jaguar de ojos verde?**

 **Déjenme** **sus teorías en los comentarios.** **Otra vez les quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia :3**

 **Bueno, esto seria todo por hoy.** **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Chau (ºwº)/**


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: Perdidos

* * *

— Melina, aún quedan cosas que quiero seguir viendo **—** dijo Otto soltándose del agarre de la fuerte coneja y entrando nuevamente en aquella cabaña abandonada.

Ella siguió al hibrido mientras bufaba detrás de él.

— Otto, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que llegar antes de que oscurezca. No perdamos más el tiempo.

— Solo tomara un minuto —dijo riendo ante la actitud de la coneja.

Otto y Melina llegaron a una sala donde había unas muy polvorientas y sucias estanterías. Había unos libros dentro de las repisas, pero, todos estaban estropeados por la humedad.

— Oye, ya vámonos —acercándose a Otto lo agarro de una pata y empezó a jalarlo.

— Melina tranquila —dijo mientras forcejeaba con ella para que la soltara.

— No nos queda tiempo. Si no vamos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo.

— ¡Melina por favor! —se quejó el felino.

El hibrido y la coneja forcejeó en direcciones opuestas. Lo que provocó que ambos salieran disparados.

Otto se golpeó con uno de los estantes provocando una nube de polvo que los hizo toser. Luego algo golpeo fuertemente ha Otto en la cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto ella preocupada. Se acercó gateando hacia donde estaba su amigo hibrido herido.

— Si, eso creo —dijo mientras se masajeaba el área golpeada.

— ¿Seguro? —acercándose la coneja empezó a dar pequeñas caricias en la cabeza del felino—. Lo siento, yo solo quería que…

— No te preocupes Melina, en parte es mi culpa.

Otto se paró del suelo y le extendió la pata a Melina para levantarla, cosa a la cual ella no se opuso.

— ¿Que fue eso? —pregunto él a lo que ella alzo los hombros queriendo decir que no sabía.

Otto tomo aquel duro objeto que se había caído. Era un libro sucio y mugriento. El felino, movido por la curiosidad abrió aquel libro y al abrirlo logro ver que esto no era un cualquier libro. Era como una especie de enorme diario con fotos. Aunque la letra era casi ilegible y al mismo tiempo estaban estropeadas, el conseguía leer un poco, pero, no eran más que palabras a lazar y las imágenes en su mayoría arruinadas.

— ¿Pero que es todo esto? —cuando el hizo la pregunta, la coneja se mostró intrigada. Se acercó a él y juntos siguieron viendo.

Después de hojear mucho el diario no pudieron encontrar nada. Otto logro ver que el sol empezó a ponerse y que la oscuridad se estaba empezando ha adueñar del bosque.

— Melina debemos irnos —Al escuchar esto, la mencionada no dijo nada pero puso una mueca de inconformidad.

» Nos vamos a casa. Lo que sea que necesites mostrarme puede esperar hasta mañana.

Él iba a poner el diario justo donde lo encontró, cuando una especie de sobre plastificado salió de él. Melina logro tomarlo y aunque estaba sucio y desgastado, el plástico de alguna forma había protegido a los papeles que tenía dentro.

Procediendo abrir el sobre, logro ver una foto en buen estado lo cual la sorprendió. En la imagen estaban unos mamíferos jóvenes. Una lince de pelaje rubio y unos ojos color miel quien estaba abrazando a una jaguar de baja estatura con ojos azules y de pelaje oscuro, mientras a su lado estaba posando un jaguar fornido con unos ojos color esmeralda.

— Otto —dijo ella sin quitar la vista de la imagen—, ven y mira esto.

Inmediatamente termino de colocar el diario se dirigió hacia donde estaba la coneja y tomo la imagen. Al observarla detenidamente Otto se llevó la pata libre al hocico. No podía creer que los que estaban en la foto eran sus padres, al lado de una desconocida o por lo menos era desconocida para él.

— Melina tenemos que irnos — El tomo el sobre y guardo la foto.

— Pero, ¿porque? —dijo disgustada.

— Se está haciendo muy tarde —explico—. Te prometo que lo veremos mañana, además, no tienes visión nocturna como yo.

La coneja reconoció que el felino tenía razón, así que, a puro regañadientes acepto su propuesta. Y así fue como juntos salieron de aquel lugar extraño.

Afuera es taba nublado, aunque no había lluvia, el resplandor de la luna no hacia su aparición. Después de caminar un tiempo, todo se puso oscuro. Otto gracias a su buena vista podía ver perfectamente, pero, por desgracia la coneja estaba siega. El la guiaba en la oscuridad tomándola de la pata, mientras ella solo se dejaba llevar.

Melina caminaba detrás de Otto sin separarse. Dando un paso hacia adelante, tropezó con una raíz cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—Melina, ¿estás bien? —pregunto angustiado mientras se agachaba a su altura.

— Si, es solo que es difícil caminar cuando no sabes lo que tienes en frente.

— Creo que ese es un problema fácil de solucionar — El hibrido se agacho de espaldas a la coneja dándole a entender que se suba en su espalda.

—O-Otto yo creo que puedo caminar —dijo entre alegre y nerviosa.

— No hay problema, así llegaremos más rápido.

Incomoda la coneja hizo caso a las palabras del felino. Subió, se acomodó y se agarró fuerte de su torso

— Si me sigues apachurrando de esta forma me dejaras sin aire Orejuda —dijo riendo.

— Te ordeno que te abstengas de decirme Orejuda.

— Hay perdón solo creí que eras la coneja de las orejas más largas que he visto dentro de tu camada —bromeo el hibrido.

— ja ja —dijo sarcástica mientras aflojaba su agarre.

Pasando el tiempo, la coneja le daba indicaciones a Otto cosa que el seguía al pie de la letra.

Algo en la coneja se notaba diferente. Sus risas, su cercanía, la confianza eran cosas que le gustaban al felino. Todo era risas y diversión en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Melina gracias a su capacidad de escucha. Se la pasaba oyendo los sonidos de la noche. El sonido de los insectos volando de un lado a otro, el cantar de las aves nocturna que no evolucionaron como los mamíferos, el pequeño ruido del crujir de las ramas, el viento y el sonido de los pasos—¿pasos?—. Se preguntó ella.

Aparte del sonido de las pisadas de Otto la coneja sentía algo extraño, la presencia de otro ser…

La coneja levanto las orejas como parábolas para ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Otto noto su rápido movimiento y paro de caminar.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Llámame loca, pero creo que no estamos solos… Alguien nos sigue —recalco.

— ¿Qué? —susurro.

— Justo lo que te dije.

El hibrido estaba inseguro por lo que había dicho la coneja. Pensó que tal vez el cansancio la haga hecho escuchar cosas. Pensamiento que fue descartado a darse cuenta de una figura pasando velozmente por los árboles.

— ¿Que rayos fue eso? —vocifero. Después de unos pocos segundos Otto hecho a correr. Melina quien no veía bien la oscuridad solo se limitaba a escuchar y pegarse de la espalda de Otto como mejillón en una piedra.

El felino corría esquivando y saltando las raíces, piedras y arbustos que se interponían en su camino. Miro hacia atrás y vio como "eso" saltaba de árbol en árbol con gran agilidad. Intento mirar de soslayo a lo que sea que lo perseguía, pero era demasiado rápido como para verlo completamente. Lo único que tenía Otto de información es que es pequeño y tenían unos ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Otto corrió asustado por lo que sea que sea "eso". Aunque era un policía era evidente que si se detenía a ver esa criatura, probablemente terminarían peleando. Pero lo que más le preocupaba al hibrido era la seguridad de la coneja. Sin poder ver, ella sería un blanco fácil, así que pensó en la más sensato para esta situación. Correr.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de unos minutos corriendo los animales lograron perder a la bestia que los seguía. Ellos lograron llegar a la calle, ya solo les faltaba seguir el camino y llegarían a casa. Otto estaba agitado por toda esta extraña persecución, mientras, Melina se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en el hombro derecho de su compañero. Ella podía sentir la respiración turbada de Otto.

— Al parecer lo perdimos —dijo ella.

— Eso espero —dijo Otto mientras tomaba aliento.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Si, solo…dame un momento.

Otto se sentía de cierto modo feliz porque la ella estaba a salvo. Volviéndose a incorporar noto que el cielo empezó a despejarse y que la luz de la luna empezaba a deslumbrar.

— Bueno, creo que ya puedes ver ahora que está más clara la noche —al decir esto el noto que la coneja simplemente se aferró más a él.

— De acuerdo.

Melina inmediatamente bajo, empezaron a emprender camino hacia la casa. Ella se sentía decepcionada por no haber llevado a Otto a tiempo aquel lugar.

— Otto.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto perdido.

— Lo siento —el felino la miro desorientado. Puso sus patas sobre los hombros de la coneja y la miro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Porque te disculpas?, ¿por hacerme pasar una hermosa tarde?

Ella alzo la vista para poder verlo a los ojos, esa mirada tan dulce como la miel. Mirada que sin duda alguna le quitaba la tristeza y el miedo. Y los remplaza por entusiasmo y coraje.

— Se le quita lo hermosa cuando piensas en esa…cosa y en el polvo, sudor y cansancio.

— Mira el lado positivo, por lo menos estamos bien.

El felino volvió a tomar una postura recta y juntos siguieron caminado, ya quedaba poco para poder llegar a casa y lo que más anhelaban ambos era una buena ducha, una buena cena y una cama suave.

— Otto —el mencionado la miro—. Gracias —al escuchar esta palabra el no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa.

— No hay de que Orejuda.

 **(…)**

La noche estaba helada o por lo menos en ese lugar. Aunque para muchos animales la temperatura estaba extremadamente fría. Para otros era como estar en casa.

Uno de ellos era alguien que disfrutaba de una buena partida de ajedrez.

— Jaqué maté —dijo el guepardo esbozando una sonrisa—. Ya van 11 victorias consecutivas —dijo para sí.

— Que patético —dijo una guepardo de enana estatura que siempre traía consigo puesta una bata blanca.

— No sabía que te gustaba criticar mi vida —respondió el felino—. Consíguete una vida y piérdete.

— Oye, tranquilo Bladimir —vocifero—. Era solo una broma.

— Una de muy mal gusto.

— Ya dejen de pelear —ambos guepardos miraron a su fornido y alto hermano.

— Tu no te metas —dijo poniéndose las patas en la bata.

— Mejor vete a hacer cosas más importantes, enana.

La felina miro de soslayo al enorme guepardo y le saco la legua como si de una cría se tratase. Mientras Bladimir solo los miraba y no podía evitar reírse.

— Vamos ha aclarar algo. Yo no soy enana —dijo mirando fijamente los ojos marrones del enorme guepardo—. Tú eres demasiado alto. Ósea, solo mírate. Con tu altura es fácil golpearse varias veces la frente con el marco de la puerta.

Bladimir solo podía escuchar la pelea de sus hermanos ya que su mirada y atención estaba en la doceava partida de ajedrez que estaba jugando.

— De todos modos, en parte tienes razón. Tengo cosas que hacer —dijo ella—. Si nuestra gruñona hermana pregunta ¿dónde estoy?, díganle que me fui al laboratorio.

— ¿Tan tarde? —pregunto el enorme felino.

— Si —caminando a la puerta giro la cabeza para ver a sus hermanos mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente—. Nos vemos mañana — Y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Como que hasta mañana?, ¿acaso planea quedarse toda la noche experimentando con sus químicos raros?

— Así parece —contesto sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

— ¿Soy el único que se da cuenta de que hay que seguir las ordenes de nuestra hermana superior?

— Tu sabes más que nadie que lo que diga mi hermana no me importa —dijo cambiando su expresión alegre por una más colérica.

— ¿Porque rayos eres así?

— Ustedes nos hicieron así.

— Porque siempre lo mismo. Siempre metes a "el" en la conversación.

— Tu y todos ustedes lo único que hacen es ahogarse en su ignorancia.

El fornido animal miro sorprendido al guepardo. Bladimir acomodo sus lentes y lanzándole una fría y penetrante mirada a su hermano. Camino hacia la puerta y cerro con todo y portazo.

En el pasillo de aquella fría y oscura mansión. Bladimir decidió reposar en una ventana. Al mirar por la ventana le recordaba a sus tiempos de cuando era una cría. Cosa que no le gustaba mucho.

— Bladimir.

El mencionado miro hacia atrás y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que el mismo jefe de la mansión.

— Que hay "jefe"

— No me vengas con esas, llevas tiempo sin verme ¿y lo primero que haces es decirme jefe?

— Solo me llamas o hablas conmigo por cuestiones de trabajo, justo como en este caso.

— Venga no seas así —dijo aquel animal—. Te invito unos tragos.

— Gracias, pero no tomo alcohol.

— Bladi eres muy aburrido.

— Ve al grano, te conozco desde hace tiempo como para saber que algo quieres.

El animal lo miro sorprendido. Y poniendo una mueca rio y después lo miro.

— "Bladimir deducciones locas" vuelve ha acertar.

— ¿Todos los híbridos tienen esa manía tuya?

— Que gracioso eres —dijo el hibrido—. Pero ya en serio. Necesito hablar contigo varias cosas, pero no aquí.

— Pues vayamos a tu oficina

— Bien.

Ambos animales emprendieron su camino hacia la oficina del hibrido. Como no estaba muy lejos, pudieron llegar muy rápido. El animal le hizo un ademan a Caspar (que se encontraba en el puerta) para que no dejara que nadie pase. Ya adentro Bladimir miro de soslayo la habitación, sin duda era muy elegante. Pero de todos modos no perdía esa esencia de que te podrían clavar un cuchillo por la espalda en cualquier momento.

El hibrido tomo asiento en la silla del escritorio mientras el felino se recostaba cómodamente en uno de los muebles.

— Bien, ¿de que querías hablar? —dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarse.

— Baja los pies del mueble. Lo acabo de mandar a limpiar.

El guepardo desafiante miro al hibrido y cruzo sus patas encima del mueble.

— ¿De que querías hablar? —repitió

El hibrido dio un enorme suspiro de derrota.

— Bien, lo primero que te quería decir es, ¿Cómo rayos tu hermana se enteró lo del sujeto CDA#3?, pensé que ese tipo de asuntos es confidencial.

— Mi hermana tiene la manía o costumbre de querer investigar al cliente antes de cumplir su misión. Recuerda que hace un tiempo te hable sobre que los asesinos pueden conseguir información de donde sea por medio de los contactos. Bueno, ella es la que más contactos de confianza tiene dentro todos nosotros.

— Bien, ese es uno de los puntos —miro con seriedad al guepardo. Bladimir entendió el gesto de la cara, lo siguiente era muy importante—. Lo siguiente es sobre las piezas.

— Todavía sigo sin encontrar la otra, las pistas no me llevan a ningún lado. Sera que se rompió o callo en algún lago profundo…No lo sé, pero, me está costando mucho encontrarla.

— Llevamos meses intentando encontrarla y nada —dijo con pura ansiedad.

— Oye, de verdad es importante.

— Bladimir, Ella lo era todo para mí. No me cansare hasta ver que los que le hicieron eso paguen las consecuencias, pero, no los quiero en la cárcel —se apoyó sobre la mesa y miro con crueldad al felino—. Quiero pagarles con la misma moneda.

— De acuerdo —el hibrido se acomodó y volvió a su antigua postura. Recostado del asciendo miro al guepardo que sonreía mientras jugaba.

— Sí que te gusta el ajedrez

— No tanto. Es lo único que evita que mi mente salga disparada.

— Bien, volviendo al tema. Escuche que uno de los….bueno, ya sabes que, escapo así que quisiera que le dieras seguimiento.

— ¿A dónde fue?

— Eso es lo que me temo. Acabo de llegar a su tierra de origen.

— ¿Estas de broma? —Dijo nervioso—. Pero si está bien lejos de aquí, son como unas 5 horas de camino.

— Recuerda que gracias a Doug esa cosa es muy veloz, así que tal vez tendrás que herirlo para capturarlo.

— Joder —vocifero.

— Bueno, eso sería todo.

— Me puedo retirar "Jefe" —miro burlón.

— Bladi, deja las formalidades. Tengo un nombre.

— Esta bien…Sera para otra ocasión —El hibrido no puedo contener la pequeña sonrisa que le había sacado su felino amigo.

Bladimir salió de la sala mientras se despedía de Caspar y volvía a la sala de huéspedes. Camino cubriéndose las patas en su abrigo por culpa del exagerado frio que hacía en la mansión. De pronto una voz familiar le hizo ir hasta ella. Era nada más ni nada menos que su hermano Baltazar que andaba de gruñón por toda la casa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces Baltazar? —dándose la vuelta el guepardo miro a su hermano que estaba esperando por su respuesta.

— Es que quiero salir, no estoy acostumbrado a estar en un lugar por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Por eso andas quejándote? —pregunto.

— ¿Te parece poco?, Bladimir por favor déjame salir y no le digas nada a nuestra hermana —rogo con perseverancia.

— Bien, pero si quieres en verdad que te haga ese favor. Tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

— Lo que sea, solo quiero salir de aquí —suplico.

— Quiero que mañana vayas al laboratorio y me consigas cierta información. Solo eso, lo que necesito que me busques de lo daré después. Mientras tanto prepárate para el frio día que tendrás mañana.

— De acuerdo, ya me voy —el guepardo salió disparado como una bala y sin decir nada más se fue.

Bladimir pensó que su labor dentro de esa noche había terminado, así que camino hasta la habitación.

A paso no muy apresurado el felino pensaba sobre si en verdad había hecho lo correcto al irse con sus hermanos en ese entonces. Se sentía como un estúpido. Buscando como loco la llave en el fondo de una canasta llena de espinas.

— "Somos tan estúpidos que nos creemos la mentira, pero no podemos aceptar la realidad" —dijo para sí mismo— O por lo menos ellos no quieren aceptar la realidad.

Llego a la puerta y la abrió con total naturalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Así era siempre, así sigue siendo y así seguirá siendo…

 **(…)**

Caminando de regreso a casa la coneja no pudo evitar notar el silencio de su querido amigo vulpino. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de la tienda. Incluso comenzó a sospechar de en qué no le había gustado la salida. Era un silencio bastante incómodo. Como si en verdad el no quisiera hablar con ella. Hasta que uno de los dos pudo romper con este ciclo de silencio.

— Judy —dijo el zorro sin quitar la vista del camino—. ¿Podemos salir otro día? —con una sonrisa de las que solo él sabe hacer miro a Judy de manera desafiante.

— Seguro Nick, pero, solo si es para trabajar —rio.

— Tú y tu obsesión con el trabajo.

Ambos rieron, era lo único que Nick había dicho en toda la noche. Judy se sentía algo contenta de que su compañero estuviera bien, pero, algo le decía que todavía algo le preocupaba.

— Nick, ¿te sucede algo? —pregunto curiosa.

— ¿Porque la pregunta?

— No sé, te noto algo más…extraño.

— Entonces, ¿quieres saber lo que me pasa?

— claro.

— Pregúntale a tu amiguito Gideon para que te responda —faltando como unos 10 metros para ya estar dentro de casa, Nick paro y se dio la vuelta para que la coneja viera su cara de disgusto.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Gideon con todo esto? —dijo Judy.

— Muchas cosas que todavía no sabes Pelusa.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sepa si no me cuentas?

— Entonces, ¿qué es eso de que "para compensar lo que hice"?

— ¿Otra vez con eso? —dijo molesta.

— Entonces si no hay nada, dime que fue lo que o que es lo que pasa contigo y ese zorro.

— Bien, te lo diré —exclamo— Gideon antes era el brabucón del pueblo.

» Y resulta que la victima de sus burlas era yo. Gideon me hizo pasar muchos momentos terribles, incluso fue el primero en la fila para intentar pisotear mi sueño de ser policía. Una vez me ataco y hasta el día de hoy su marca todavía se puede sentir bajo mi pelaje. Gideon Grey no fue más que un obstáculo en mi camino de cuando tan solo era una cría.

Nick quedo atónito ante lo que le había dicho la coneja. Ahí fue donde empezó a verle el sentido a todo lo anteriormente vivido. La razón por la que el zorro era tan cordial con ella, la razón de porque ella tenía ese repelente contra zorros, la razón de por qué se inquietó cuando él la había asustado. Todo apuntaba perfectamente a que Judy solo se defendía. Nick se sentía como un idiota. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, Judy no odia a los zorros. Solo tiene miedo de volver a ser lastimada.

— Eso era lo que querías escuchar —respondió Judy.

— Yo, lo lamento Zanahorias. Yo no quería que volvieras a recordar algo que supongo que fue difícil para ti.

Ahora Nick se sentía como todo un tonto, ¿cómo rayos le pudo haber hecho eso a Judy?

— No tienes por qué disculparte. Eso ya paso, lo bueno es que Gideon está remediando sus errores cometidos

— De acuerdo.

Judy se acerco al zorro y le dio un repentino abrazo. Esto agarro desprevenido al zorro quien al sentirla no pudo evitar corresponder.

— Una coneja muy astuta —dijo entre risas.

— Torpe zorro —rio.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron directo a los ojos. Entonces Nick supo que era momento de aprovechar eso.

— Zanahorias, yo…tengo que decirte algo.

La coneja lo miro curiosa y haciendo un ademan le dio a entender que le diga lo que tiene para decirle.

— Zanahorias tu y yo hemos estado y pasado muchos buenos momentos. Momentos de los cuales quisiera que fueran eternos —Al decir esto el corazón del zorro latía a mil por hora—. Bueno, yo, bueno, lo que te quiero decir es que…

— ¿Si? —pregunto.

— Yo t-

— Hola —dijo una voz conocida que interrumpió a Nick. El zorro y la coneja voltearon la mirada y vieron a su compañero hibrido en compañía de Melina.

— ¿Qu-que hay Felinez? —dijo el vulpino mientras intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Nada nuevo. Melina que me estaba mostrando los alrededores y de casualidad los encontramos.

— Eso está bien, te hará falta para mañana Otto —dijo Judy

— Bueno, ¿y que esperamos? —dijo Melina con alegría— mama ya debió de haber puesto la cena.

La coneja se fue corriendo a lo que el hibrido corría tras de ella. Después de entrar a la casa lograron dejar solos a la coneja y al zorro como antes.

— Nick que era eso que me tenías que decir? —pregunto. A lo que el zorro la volvió a mirarla y dejando escapar un suspiro cambio su expresión.

— Te lo diré después Zanahorias. Ahora vayamos a cenar, mañana tenemos trabajo que resolver.

— Bien, si tú lo dices.

Judy se adelantó a los y abrió la puerta de la casa mientras Nick seguía estático en aquel sitio,

— ¿Vienes amigos? —le pregunto ella.

— En un momento —respondió con naturalidad.

— Okay —dijo esto último para entrar sola a la casa.

El zorro miro de soslayo al cielo. Se sentía alicaído. Metió una pata en el bolsillo y saco una especie de collar con un dije de Zanahoria.

— Porque eso es lo que soy para ti ¿verdad? —dijo para si—. Amigos…

* * *

 **Hola :3**

 **Discúlpenme si no es subido en estos días, pero, la escuela no ayuda mucho que digamos :T**

 **Ahora si, empezamos con las preguntas 7u7**

 **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

 **¿Qué les pareció la escena en la caballa abandonada en el medio del bosque? 7u7**

 **¿Barny se atreverá a hacer canon el sueño de muchos? 7u7**

 **¿Por qué la imagen de los padres de Otto?**

 **¿Qué contiene la carta?**

 **¿Quién estaba en el bosque?**

 **¿Qué esconde Bladimir?**

 **¿Qué relación tiene el titulo con la historia?**

 **¿Qué es "eso" que busca el hibrido misterioso?**

 **¿Para qué lo quiere?**

 **¿Amaron a Bladimir?**

 **¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Nick? (aunque pienso que es muy obvio XD)**

 **¿Qué siente Judy por Nick?**

 **¿Qué sintieron cuando llegaron Otto y Melina e interrumpieron a Nick?**

 **Dejenme sus teorías en la caja de comentarios. Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap :3**

 **Adius (ºwº)/**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Antes que nada quien tomar este pequeño espacio para agradecer personalemente a esas personas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior.**

 **The Chronicle Fox: Ya tu sabe, la foto 7u7. Bladimir is love, Bladimir is life. Las cosas terminaran bien...bien e.e**

 **Sfan01: A mi también me encanta como me queda, la verdad que le estoy poniendo todo el empeño a esto a pesar de ser mi primer Fanfic.**

 **Niju 3: Ya'tusabe (7u7)r. Cierto, Otto juega un rol importante te diría cual, pero, escribir secretos de un OC me da pereza XD. Odio? que dirias tu si te roban a tu chica :V**

 **MrY97: Y eso que te falta mas por ver ºwº**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, como no quiero darles mucho relleno vamos a lo que vinieron.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La llamada del peligro.**

* * *

 **05 de Abril-06:30 Am**

El sol empezaba a brillar con todo su esplendor. Dando calidez a cualquier animal de la zona.

El felino había llegado a su destino, después de 5 horas de solo conducir anhelaba un buen descansó, pero, recordó que tenía que tener la mente enfocada en su objetivo. No vino a tomarse unas vacaciones, vino por trabajo. Después de haber salido a las 1:00 am y hacer varias paradas en el camino era normal que su cuerpo le exigiera una siesta.

Anduvo por un corto momento hasta llegar a una pequeña calle que conectaba con el bosque. Estaciono el vehículo y tomando su celular, reclino el asiento y decidió jugar una partida de ajedrez.

Después de unos minutos sus ojos empezaron a pesarle. Así que simplemente abandono la partida. Estaba muy cansado, «Al él no le importara si hecho una siesta». Pensó «Además, ¿quién podría delatarme?»

Se quitó su túnica y la camiseta y se puso una cómoda franela que había traído. Volvió a recostarse del asiento reclinado y poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos. Casi estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando su celular sonó. En ese momento maldijo a quien sea que lo llamaba a estas horas de la madrugada. Miro el número que lo estaba llamado y pudo reconocerlo al instante. Disgustado contesto.

— ¿Qué quieres Baltazar?

— _Nada importante la verdad, solo que llegue al laboratorio como me pediste y ya conseguí los datos_

— Mándamelos por Chat así será más privado.

— _De acurdo._

— Y como está la hipócrita.

— _¿Nuestra hermana?_ —pregunto como si no supiese a quien le dicen de esa forma—. _A si, la deje en la mansión sacando cuentas._

— Bien —dijo con naturalidad.

— _¿Entonces esto es todo?_

— Supongo que si —dijo despreocupado.

— _Entonces ya me voy, odio el frio de los laboratorios. Estas seguro que no hay algo más que quiera el asesino compasivo._

— ¿Vas a volver con eso? —suspiro molesto.

— _¡O vamos Bladimir!, es solo broma. Aunque siendo sincero veo estúpido eso de ser un asesino si no matas a nadie._

— Si te molesta lo que hago ve y ponme una denuncia en la ZPD.

— _Sabes que mi rostro es conocido, sería muy arriesgado cruzarme por allá._

— Deja tus bromas.

— _De acuerdo_.

Hubo un gran silencio. Cosa que incomodaba a Bladimir. Después de unos pocos segundos el guepardo del otro lado del teléfono cambio de tono a uno más áspero.

— _Bladimir… Tenemos problemas._

— ¿Qué pasa?

— _Hay uniformados cerca del laboratorio_ —dijo forma directa. Esto sorprendió al guepardo. Su hermano solo se ponía serio en momentos donde la situación era grave.

— ¿Qué tan cerca?

— _Los acabo de ver por unos callejones mientras salí, están muy cerca._

— ¿Cuantos?

— _Tres…Voy a encargarme de ellos_ —hubo un pequeño silencio y después siguió hablando _—. Tengo que irme. No nos podemos arriesgar más, se están acercando demasiado.._.

Dijo esto último para colgar dejando al guepardo con algo de inquietud. Bladimir quería estar en ese lugar, sabía perfectamente que si el estuviese ahí los policías no morirían, pero….Se habían cruzado con Baltazar, el segundo asesino más cruel que ha visto el felino con sus propios ojos…y el primero… era el mismo…

 **(…)**

Ya bien uniformados el equipo policial toco la puerta. Duraron unos pocos segundos cuando una coneja de pelaje blanco la abrió.

— Buenos días. Venimos del departamento policial de Zootopia —dijo el vulpino mientras mostraba su placa—. Oficiales Felinez, Hoops y Wilde a su servicio.

— Pasen adelante, por favor —con amabilidad y un notorio júbilo.

La casa no era tan grande como la de los Hoops, pero, a pesar de ser pequeña era muy hermosa. Los tres policías miraron de soslayo distintas partes de la casa. Llegaron a la sala de estar y tomaron asiento. Los tres se sentaron en un mueble mientras la señora tomaba asiento en un pequeño pero cómodo sofá.

— Bien, podría usted contarnos, ¿qué paso cuando llegaron? —El felino miro como el rostro de la coneja se llenó de amargura.

— Si —dijo perdida—. Ese día mi marido y yo fuimos a buscar a Rachel la hermana de Rey. Cuando volvimos encontramos la casa hecha un desastre. Nada fuera de lo común en ese entonces, era de esperarse ya que Rey siempre ha sido muy despistado y desorganizado.

» Le gusta mucho ver la televisión y como la mejor TV de la casa está aquí en la sala pues le gusta mucho mirar los partidos de Futbol, así que se sienta horas y horas mirando el juego. Lo extraño es que no estaba en el sofá. Lo llame un montón de veces pero no obtuve respuesta —bajo la mirada por unos segundos y Judy logro apreciar que sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

» Subí a su cuarto toque la puerta varias veces. Me puse nerviosa y abrí rápidamente la puerta y lo que vi me espanto. Llame a mi marido para que viera eso. El llego y cuando observo la habitación salió al patio trasero y lo llamo varias veces por si acaso estaba afuera. Su hermana tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar —sus lentes se mojaron y al notar esto se los quito y los limpio sin que se dieran cuenta los agentes—. Esa noche, ninguno de nosotros pudimos dormir. Al día siguiente fuimos a una de las sucursales de la ZPD y reportamos la desaparición de Rey.

— P-pero, ¿podría decirlos que fue lo que vio en la habitación? —dijo Judy.

— Sera mejor si lo ven ustedes mismos. Deje la habitación tal y como esta para cuando llegaran.

Sin más que decir los tres policías asintieron. La señora los guio hacia un pasillo donde se detuvieron en una puerta con un poster de Cristianó Lobato. La coneja abrió la puerta dejando salir un aura fría y desolada de la habitación. Los tres policías se quedaron pasmados, no podría creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sin duda una escena que le traía recuerdos a Nick y a Judy….

 **(…)**

La mansión como siempre no perdía ese frio matutino. Eran ya las 8:39 de la mañana.

Animales entran animales se van. Eso pensó el hibrido quien gozaba de una buena taza de café. Tomo un sorbo de su taza y se dirigió a su escritorio y al ver una pila enorme de folletos su felicidad se apagó. Dejo que el estrés se apoderara haciéndole recordar un sinfín de problemas habidos y por haber.

Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando escucho una voz que se le hacía muy familia en el pasillo afuera de su oficina. Corrió hacia la puerta con notorio entusiasmo. Salió pero al único que vio fue a su amigo el hurón quien acababa de llegar.

— ¿Pasa algo señor? —dijo Caspar con su típica cortesía.

— No, tranquilo, creí escuchar algo.

El hibrido robusto miro al hurón desconcertado. Era evidente que no era la persona que esperaba. Iba a entrar nuevamente, pero una brisa helada que provenía de una ventana lo había hecho estremecerse.

— Caspar, cierra esa ventana por favor, no quiero que mi mansión se transforme en un Iglú.

— Si señor.

Sin más que decir el entro a la oficina. Sin apartarse de la puerta reposo su cabeza en ella mientras dejaba salir un enorme y profundo suspiro.

De pronto una brisa igual de fría que la otra le había recorrido la espalda. — ¿Cómo se había abierto la ventana? —pensó. Por su mente paso la idea de que alguien pudo haber entrado en su oficina. Idea que fue aprobada cuando escucho pasos que dentro de la sala. Olfateo algo que le era muy familiar, era….Miel— Imposible —pensó.

Coloco su pata en el saco y sacó una pistola 9mm. Se la coloco en una pata mientras que con la otra preparaba sus afiladas y enormes garras. De pronto un jaguar salió sorprendiendo al hibrido quien casi lanza un grito…y un disparo. El enorme Felino se reía a carcajadas mientras el solo guardaba su arma y cerraba la ventana.

— Debiste de ver tu cara —dijo entre risas.

— Si, pero también debiste de pensar en qué pasaría si por error te doy una balazo en la cara. Daniel ya no eres un niño.

— Lo sé y lo siento —se acercó a su mochila que estaba tirada en uno de los muebles—. Te traje algo.

— Daniel, esto no es como cuando eras un niño que pensabas que los errores se pagaban con regalos… pero, ¿qué trajiste?

— Cierra los ojos

— Daniel —dijo amargado.

— Solo ciérralos —el hibrido levanto la vista y suspirando acato las ordenes de su amigo.

El jaguar saco un objeto envuelto en una tela de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila.

— Ya ábrelos.

El robusto animal hizo caso a sus palabras y abrió los ojos lentamente. Al ver el pedazo de tela se extrañó un poco.

— Ábrelo —dijo él. Acto seguido el hibrido cuidadosamente desenvolvió lo que sea que fuese eso.

Era una botella con un líquido pegajoso y espeso con un aroma dulce. Tan solo le tomo un segundo al animal para entender que eso era miel. Se sorprendió. Debido a la cantidad de especies meleras que hay Zootopia la miel ahora se ha convertido en uno de los alimentos más caros de la historia.

— ¿C-como conseguiste esto?

— Bueno, estaba resolviendo un pequeño problemita con un sistema de seguridad que le pertenece a un ex compañero de universidad. No encontraba la forma de cómo pagarme, aunque se lo hice más que nada por el favor. Luego recordó que tenía una botella de miel y pues la acepte.

— ¡Esto sabe a gloria! —dijo mientras probaba una gota del dulce néctar.

— Eso lo dices por lo mielero que eres.

— Hablando de todo un poco, como te va en tu nuevo apartamento —se acercó al escritorio y vertiendo unas gotas de miel en su café miro al felino con una gran sonrisa

— Todo bien, me queda cerca del trabajo y es muy acogedor.

— Es bueno escuchar eso.

Daniel no pudo evitar mirar la habitación. Al parecer había decorado otra vez la oficina. Nuevos muebles, escritorio nuevo, sillas, nuevo color y sin olvidar las plantas. Por alguna extraña razón desde que Daniel tiene memoria, el robusto mielero siempre le ha gustado estar rodeado de plantas.

Antes de poder hablar la alarma de su reloj sonó, recordándole que ya tenía que irse. Suspiro profundamente y mirando al hibrido tomo su mochila.

— Lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme.

— Pero si acabas de llegar.

— Tengo trabajo. Veámonos este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?

— Bien.

Daniel se dirigió hacia la puerta y dándole una última mirada a su amigo le sonrió.

— Por cierto, las nuevas flores son muy bonitas —terminando de decir esto el felino se marchó.

El hibrido volvió a sentirse solo, pero le alegro que por lo menos lo pudo ver. Camino hacia la ventana y miro una de sus plantas. Esa planta que le había puesto tanto empeño por varios meses. Sonrió para sí mismo y tomos tu taza de café— Todo ese papeleo no se hará solo —pensó. Y tomando un sorbo de café con miel se relajó y empezó.

 **(…)**

Paredes marcadas con zarpazos, ventilador hecho añicos, trofeos rotos, cama con sabanas rasgadas, huellas en el techo y una ventana rota. Esto eran algunas de las cosas que los policías podían observar. La señora Lucking les dijo que no había limpiado la habitación para que todo se quedara perfectamente como lo encontró aquel día.

— Los dejo solos para que investiguen. Ver esto no me pone cómoda. Necesito relajarme.

— No se preocupe déjenoslo a nosotros.

— De acuerdo. Avisen si necesitan algo. Lo dejo en sus manos.

La coneja bajo las escaleras y el equipo se puso a investigar. Judy tiraba fotos de cada escena y rincón mientras Nick miraba por si encontraba alguna pista. Otto miro las marcas de zarpas en las paredes; No eran profundas, posiblemente de un animal con garras pequeñas casi parecían simples rayones. Comparándolas con las pequeñas (muy pequeñas) garras de los conejos parece coincidir. De igual forma, las huellas del techo son de conejo. Nick miro una piedra que estaba cerca de la ventana— Tal vez así se rompió. —pensó.

Después de varios minutos no pudieron dar con ninguna otra pista. Ya eran las 11:37 y no había más nada que investigar. Tomaron la decisión de analizar lo que tienen y seguir investigando después.

Al bajar las escaleras vieron a la señora Lucking, ella los miro y con un pequeño gesto les pregunto sobre algún avance

— Por el momento no tenemos nada, necesitamos analizar las puntos que tenemos hasta ahora, para dar con una posible hipótesis.

— Entonces, todavía no hay nada sobre mi pequeño Rey —sus orejas bajaron y a simple vista se notaba que toda esta situación la estaba afectando—. Por favor, tráiganme a mi pequeño de vuelta.

Judy pudo percibir algo en su mirada. Su rostro reflejaba la misma mirada que la señora Nutriales el día que acepto encontrar a Emmett.

— Descuide. Lo encontraremos —dijo Judy, logrando relajar un poco a la coneja.

— Gracias —. Dijo elevando la esperanza.

— Ahora tenemos que irnos, analizaremos las pistas que tenemos y le avisaremos si encontramos algo.

La señora Lucking los acompaño hasta la puerta. Allá se despido de ellos mientras entregaba su confianza en aquellos policías que le traerían a su nieto sano y salvo.

La casa de los Hoops no quedaba tan lejos de los Lucking. Así que en su trayecto de vuelta a casa, pasaron por la casa de los Jumpiter, los vecinos más cercanos a los Lucking. Su casa era grande por fuera, con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de muchos colores. Eran muchas flores distintas colocadas de una forma cuidadosamente para que la decoración se viera sobre cargada. En él había un pequeño conejo de pelaje gris que miro a los policías fijamente con sus ojos color café. Al juzgar por su tamaño era un conejo de posiblemente 8 años. Separo de un salto y con una cara de asombro y júbilo corrió hacia donde estaban Judy.

— ¡Wao, No puedo creer que seas tú!

Judy miro a sus compañeros las cuales simplemente sonrieron y siguieron caminando para ponerse bajo un árbol.

— Hola, pequeño —dijo Judy agachándose a su altura.

— Wao, en serio no puedo creer que seas tú. Eres Judy Hoops, la primera coneja en ser policía.

— Pues sí.

— Yo quiero llegar a ser policía como tu algún día.

— Seguro que lo harás — mostrándole una sonrisa, el pequeño conejo también le correspondió con otra.

— Quiero llegar a ser policía para proteger a personas que quiero, como a Rey.

La coneja miro al pequeño dientudo con sorpresa.

— Entonces eres amigo de Rey.

— Si, él siempre me protege a mí, algún día quiero protegerlo a él.

Judy No podía evitar reaccionar extraño. Ese pequeño conejito era demasiado tierno como para no hacer algo. Ella rio mientras ponía una pata en su cabeza y la acariciaba delicadamente.

— Entonces esfuérzate y conseguirás todo lo que quieres. Entrena duro y siempre trata de dar lo mejor de ti.

— Si, eso es lo que hace Rey, el siempre entrena muy duro. Incluso lo vi el otro día que estaba entrenando y salto por la ventana.

A Judy le pareció extraño esto último que dijo el conejo y antes de poder decir algo el pequeño continuo.

— Lo vi hacer algo increíble, se puso en cuatro patas y dio un salto ¡enorme! Fue el salto más grande que he visto en mi vida. Luego dio otro salto enorme y callo en el bosque. Quería salir a jugar con él, pero mama estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono con mi tía. Cuando se pone a hablar con la tía Luisa no escucha a nadie y papa no estaba en casa. Así que no podía salir sin permiso.

— Tienes una muy buena memoria para ser tan pequeño.

— Mami también me dice lo mismo.

— Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo asuntos que atender.

— Okay.

— Nunca te rindas, ¿sí?

— Claro, seré el mejor policía del mundo.

— A si se habla.

La coneja se paró y despidiéndose del conejito fue hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y continuaron con el trayecto a casa.

— Y ¿cómo fue la charla motivacional Zanahorias?

— Es algo complicado —Otto miro irónico a la coneja.

— Complicado, ¿porque?

— Bueno, se los contare luego. Ahora lo importante es hablar sobre las pistas que tenemos.

— De acuerdo.

 **(…)**

Mientras afuera hacia un frio atroz, ella estaba relajada en su alcoba con un buen libro y una taza de té caliente. Después de tanto papeleo no hay nada más hermoso que algo caliente ante tales temperatura y mucho mejor si va acompañado de un buen entretenimiento.

Terminando casi su libro alguien abre su puerta de golpe, llegando a sorprenderla. Salto de su asiento y vio que era uno de sus hermanos quien había llegado herido.

— Baltazar, ¿pero qué te paso? —aunque calmada por el estado de su hermano muy en el fondo estaba preocupada, aunque no era ni la décimo novena vez que él llegaba con heridas hasta más graves que esta.

Tenía una herida de bala en su hombro izquierdo la cual tenía un torniquete puesto. La manga derecha de su abrigo estaba rasgada (seguramente uso parte de ella para el torniquete). Todo su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente ensangrentado y un rose en una de sus mejillas.

— Los malditos de la ZPD—dijo soltando un quejido de dolor—. Estaban demasiado cerca del laboratorio. Eran 3 y logre herirlos gravemente pero antes de poder matarlos, se levantó uno de ellos y me disparo en el hombro. Logre darle un golpe y quedo gravemente herido, pero los demás se levantaron y se lo llevaron.

— Ya veo... Deja me ayudarte con eso.

La guepardo se acercó al felino herido. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero, no era la primera vez que unos de sus hermanos se aparecía con daños graves e incluso hasta con peores. Así que solo se relajó, saco un kit de emergencia de uno de los cajones de sus gabinetes y se puso a tratar las heridas.

 **(…)**

Tan pronto como llegaron el hibrido fue alejado del grupo policial por una coneja orejuda la cual no podía esperar para llevarlo a ver algo.

Dejando al zorro y a la coneja solos. Ellos fueron a una sala donde no Judy sabía, que no serían interrumpidos por alguno de sus hermanos.

Colocando unos papeles y folleos comenzaron a escribir un reporte de lo ya presenciado.

— Pelusa.

— ¿Qué? —dijo con semblante serio.

— Esto es extraño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —lo miro en busca de una respuesta.

— Me refiero a que todos los indicios apuntan a que la habitación está destrozada por la víctima.

— Es algo extraño pero lo más probable es que haya una explicación.

— ¿Aulladores quizás? —logrando obtener la atención de su compañera, vio que había levantado las orejas, un gesto que conocía perfectamente.

— Nick no seas paranoico.

— Entonces, dime tú, ¿qué piensas?

— Es difícil de describir.

— Marcas de zarpazos, cosas rotas, techo manchado con patas y desaparición sin rastro. Tal vez no sea el caso de los aulladores, pero debes admitir que tiene mucho parecido.

— Bueno, eso que también dijo el pequeño es inquietante.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —pregunto con notoria impresión.

— Dijo que vio a Reynaldo saltar desde su ventana dando saltos enormes mientas andaba en 4 patas.

Hubo un silencio de parte del vulpino quien se encontraba pensando esas palabras mientras se paraba de su asiento. Camino de un lado al otro mientras su se bamboleaba. Hasta que sus movimientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada que interrumpió el ambiente de investigación.

— Contesta Nick, podría ser importante —haciendo caso, el zorro miro que quien lo estaba llamando era Bogo.

— Hola…Jefecito, cuénteme como esta mi cornudo amigo… Tranquilo, no se enoje. Además es imposible que alguien como usted no quiera aun apuesto zorro como yo…bien, ¿qué necesita?... ¡¿Qué?! , ¿Habla en serio?... ¿P-pero porque?, ¿qué rayos sucedió? —Judy logro notar que su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación—. ¿Y que pasara esta?... de acuerdo. Ya le aviso y descuide cumpliremos señor.

Colgando la llamada el zorro se giró hacia su conejuda amiga y con la mirada cansada suspiro.

— Judy prepara tus cosas…

—

* * *

 **Hola :3**

 **Lo primero es; no me matéis por tardar tanto tiempo XD**

 **Segundo: la razón por la que no podía escribir era por la temporada de exámenes de fin del primer ciclo, pero, como ya tengo vacaciones a lo mejor el capítulo 8 lo tendrán más temprano de lo que imagináis.**

 **Quiero aprovechar para decirles que gracias por leer mi Fic. Yo la verdad no esperaba que iban a leerlo tantas personas, muchas gracias por eso :3 .**

 **Así que sin más preámbulo vamos con las preguntas :3**

 **¿Qué persigue Bladimir?**

 **¿Qué quiso decir Bladimir con que él era el asesino más despiadado si no mata mamíferos?**

 **¿Quiénes eran esos policías?**

 **¿Qué opináis vosotros de lo que paso con Reynaldo?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el pequeño conejito de los Jumpiter?**

 **¿Quién es este Daniel?**

 **¿Quién es el hibrido y cuáles son las especies de sus padres?**

 **¿Qué opináis vosotros de los datos dados por el pequeño Jumpiter?**

 **¿Qué fue lo que Bogo le dijo a Nick?**

 **Déjenme sus teorías en los comentarios. Ya saben, si les gusto pues compártanselo a sus amigos que también son fans de Zootopia. A ver si logran adivinar que se viene 7u7 (muajajjaajja :v)**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora.**

 **Nos leemos luego, bye (ºwº)/**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Agradecimientos**

 **Darkness666:** Gracias por leer, a mi me gusta que te este gustando el fic. Y créeme, ahora es que faltan cosas por descubrir.

 **Leonardo Leto:** No, todavía no me he leído el libro (no me mates). pistas pistas y mas pistas para que generes teorias. No te guardes las teorías, déjalas salir, se que quieres, el tabaco me lo dice. ¿que paso en el laboratorio? muchas cosas wuuuuu XD. una sustancia parecida no se...bueno si se pero no te wa desi.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** porque casi todos piensan que sera una sustancia parecida a los aulladores? vuelvo, a decir eso lo tendran que descubrir. tu teoría de Bladimir me gusta, asi que me reservare si es verdad o no. Y no ese Daniel no es como este Daniel :v

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Hasta luego.**

* * *

 **[08:21 Pm]**

— Melina vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿qué es tan importante para que tengas que traerme de nuevo al bosque después de lo que paso?

— Esta es la vigésima tercera vez que me lo preguntas.

— Bueno, para empezar; tú me estas guiando hacia un lugar que desconozco. Segundo; lo que sea que fuese esa cosa podría seguir por estos lugares y tú solo piensas salir de noche y tercero; me duelen las patas y ya me dio hambre.

— Entonces señor paranoico te responde a todas tus razones en el mismo orden —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le lanzaba una mirada juguetona al hibrido—. Primero; estas actuando como si en algún momento te fuera a raptar o algo así.

— Pues si nos estamos alejando tanto de la casa supongo eso se hará realidad —dijo con burla lo que provoco una pequeña risa que casi pasa inadvertida.

— Bien, segundo; no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad ni mucho menos a alguien, tampoco creo que sea un fantasma porque no existen.

— Conozco de alguien que testifica haber visto uno —dijo acercándosele mas a la coneja.

— Pues a lo mejor lo invento, debe de haber una razón lógica para todo eso.

— Como digas Orejuda.

La coneja se detuvo un momento para ver a su amigo con ojos molestos a lo que él le respondió con una mirada alegre y con una sonrisa pícara.

— Como sea, ya veo que no vas a parar de llamarme Orejuda —al decir esto la coneja volvió a caminar y el felino empezó de nuevo a seguirle.

— ¿Entonces significa que puedo llamarte así?

Ella dio un largo y pesado suspiro lo cual hizo reír a su amigo.

— Tercero —vocifero para llamar la atención del hibrido—. Cuando lleguemos le diré a mama que te sirva lo que quieras.

— No creo que lo quiero en este instante está en la casa.

— Luego me contaras que es lo que quieres, porque, ya llegamos.

Otto dejo de fijarse en la manera tan peculiar de ser de la coneja y fijo su mirada en un espacio abierto donde había un gran árbol en el centro. Miro a los alrededores y vio que todo estaba plagado de unos extraños hongos que jamás había visto en su vida.

— ¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme?

— Si —respondió con notoria alegría en su voz.

— Para esto salimos de noche, para ver un árbol seco y un suelo cubierto de hongos.

— Sí.

— Melina, ¿hablas en serio?

— Por supuesto —al decir esto ella miro fijamente los ojos del felino sin duda denotaban un poco de decepción.

Otto no dijo nada por unos segundos, dejando un silencio no tan incómodo entre ambos. De pronto la coneja empezó a reírse como si había escuchado un chiste. El hibrido no pudo evitar reír también, sin duda su risa era bastante contagiosa.

— Oye, ¿de qué te ríes? —dijo parando de reír.

— ¿De qué te reías tú también?

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que tu risa es contagiosa como una plaga en masa?

— Eres el primero que me lo dice. Bueno, estaba riendo porque ya no me podía aguantar las ganas de cambiar esa expresión depresiva en tu rostro.

— Wao, eres la primera que se ríe por este tipo de cosas. Vamos, ya cuéntame ¿qué es lo que te traes entre patas?

— De acuerdo, ¿recuerdas que ayer viste una imagen del hibrido en la choza abandonada?

Otto recordó que la había guardado en su billetera, así que la saco por un momento. Por mas que el viera esa imagen no podía evitar sentir algo extraño en ella. Se fijó en el hibrido de la imagen era pequeño, media como el tamaño de una comadreja, su pelaje era de color negro con blanco en algunas partes y tenía unos ojos color rojo muy peculiar.

— ¿Que hay con él?

— Bueno, logre hacer hablar a uno de mis hermanos mayores y según lo que me dijeron él fue una tendencia en todo Burrows.

» Simplemente llego un día todo lastimado, fue acogido por una familia de jaguares como los que puedes ver en la imagen —dijo apuntando a los jaguares de la imagen que sostenía Otto.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el con todo esto?

— Eso querido amigo, es lo que te mostrare.

Melina camino un poco hasta estar cerca de aquellos hongos y con un leve toque hizo contacto con uno de ellos. Al instante Otto vio algo que no creyeron sus ojos, aquellos hongos estaban brillando en el medio de la noche. Primero eran 4 luego 8 luego 16 así hasta que el resplandor fue extendiéndose hasta el árbol seco y sin hojas. Luego soplo una enorme brisa que provoco que los hogos soltaran unas esporas brillantes que surcaban el cielo.

Todo parecía mágico como en tan solo pocos segundos la oscuridad de la noche se alejaba para dar inicio a tal majestuoso escenario.

El hibrido se sentó y miro de soslayo a la coneja, parecía feliz y también aunque odie admitirlo si se veía muy bonita con todas esas luces mágicas. Sonrió para sí mismo y la coneja se sentó a su lado.

Otto no paraba de mirarla y su vista estaba fija en aquellos ojos marrones de la coneja. Pensó en todo lo que había visto en la coneja desde que llego. Llevan conociéndose muy poco tiempo, pero, era como si se había conocido toda la vida. Era como si sintiera algo peculiar en ella, no era su forma, ni su belleza, tampoco era la dulzura, sino la forma en la que sin pensárselo mucho, fue uno de las muy pocos animales que no le importaba que él era un hibrido.

— Esto es increíble. Es como la pintura en la casa, espera un momento, ¿la pintura de la casa es esto? —dijo sorprendido.

— Si, la titule como "El árbol de la esperanza"

— "El árbol de la esperanza" no suena tan mal.

Ambos animales se quedaron viendo aquel paisaje, sin duda era algo hermoso.

— De acuerdo, pero lo que no me explico es que tiene que ver el hibrido

— Bueno, él fue quien cultivo estas especies de hongos nuevos.

— ¿Ósea que era un botánico?

— Supongo que sí, el experimentaba con las plantas, se podría decir que estos hongos también son híbridos.

— Entonces el hizo todo esto y ¿nadie nunca supo quién era? y ¿cuál era su nombre? y ¿qué hacía en Burrows cuando llego lastimado?

— Pues la familia de los jaguares que lo curaron dijeron que tenía amnesia.

— Pero al parecer si conocía lo que hacía cuando mesclo esas plantas.

Esto le dio que pensar al felino, era algo extraño como este llego y así sin más se fue «Espera un minuto, ¿el en verdad se fue?». Estas palabras que aparecieron en su mente le provocaron otras incógnitas.

— Otto, ¿estás bien?

Termino de perderse en sus pensamientos para escuchar la dulce voz de Melina, Esta vez no miro sus ojos, si no la expresión de rudeza que no se le quitaba a la coneja.

— Si, solo estaba pensando

— Pensando en ¿qué? —pregunto ella con un tono de curiosidad

— En lo maravilloso que ha sido todo esto Orejuda.

— Bueno si, quien habría de esperarse que un mamífero con síndromes de amnesia creara tal paisaje.

— No Melina —dijo el, provocando que esta le prestara su atención—. No me refiero al paisaje, me refiero a ti.

— ¿Yo? —respondió sorprendida.

— Si, tu. Desde que llegue no has parado de hacerme sonreír, eso me hace olvidar el estrés del trabajo y la angustia del trato o la indiferencia hacia los híbridos como yo.

» Eres Divertida, talentosa, muy enérgica pero sobretodo eres muy amistosa. No dudaste ni 5 minutos en pensar en conocerme, simplemente lo hiciste.

La coneja estuvo a punto de sonrojarse ante tales palabras, no siempre le resaltaban eso en ella.

— Sin duda tú eres una persona que me hace muy feliz —dijo el mientras ella solo sonreía hasta mas no poder.

— Bueno, tú también eres alguien muy divertido, además de muy atento. Yo me siento muy agradecida de haberte conocido.

Sus vistas volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez no fue mera casualidad. Las dos miradas se buscaban y obviamente se encontraron. Duraron así por unos segundos hasta que un ruido empezó a sonar del bolsillo derecho de Otto, al escuchar el teléfono se dio cuenta de que había permanecido mucho tiempo mirando a la coneja. Desvió la mirada con mucha rapidez mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora « ¿Que fue eso? » se dijo para si antes de revisar el teléfono.

Era un mensaje de Nick donde le avisaba que tenía que volver a la casa, que había algo importante que decirle.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Tenemos que volver a casa, Nick me acaba de mandar un mensaje y lo más extraño es que no tiene alguna broma por lo que debe de ser serio.

— Bueno y ¿que esperamos?

— A ti Orejuda —el hibrido se paró de un salto y paro a la coneja con rapidez tomándole de la pata—. ¿Te llevo así o prefieres caminar por tu cuenta?

— Así está bien. Casi no puedo ver, así que dejare que seas mi guía.

Ambos rieron y caminaron juntos dejando atrás aquel paisaje. Era muy mágico lo que se vivió ahí, pero algo no estaba bien, algo….algo que acechaba a los mamíferos desde lo más oscuro y profundo de unos matorrales con unos ojos rojos…

 **(…)**

 **[** **9:26 PM]**

Poniéndose la pata entre las sienes aquel hibrido se encontraba en una difícil batalla contra una pila de formularios, mientras más acababa con ellos, mas llegaban. Ni siquiera una taza de café con miel podría líbralo de tan difícil batalla.

Dejo de escribir un momento para relajar la mano. Se acerco a una de sus flores y tan solo con inhalar un poco de su fragancia pudo lograr distraerse aunque sea un momento de su arduo trabajo. «Todo está saliendo según lo planeado» pensó mientras seguía embobado por el olor tan peculiar de su flor. Paro un momento en la ventana mientras miraba afuera.

— Frio como siempre, justo como te gustaba —susurro para sí mismo.

Luego sintió como uno de los bolsillos de su saco vibraba. Saco su celular y al ver de quien pertenecía la llamada lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

— Hola Bladi —dijo con suma alegría.

— _Por favor no empieces con el apodo. Solo llamaba para informarte que ya tengo al sujeto._

— Wao, supongo que es una buena noticia.

— _Supongo, fue un tanto molesto tener que atraparlo, tuve que tenderle una trampa mientras vigilaba a una pareja._

— Uuuuhh…Entonces tú también estabas espiando a ver que hacia la pareja.

— _¿Qué?, claro que no. No soy un enfermo._

— Sigo pensando que te hace falta una novia.

— _Da igual, no necesito alguien que me controle o me diga que hacer._

— ¿Es eso o tienes miedo?

— _No es miedo, solo no quiero volverme un tonto que emana amor por todos lados. Tener pareja no es lo mío. Hablando de todo un poco ¿supiste algo de Baltazar?_

— Solo un poco, pero según lo que me dijo Betsaida está bien.

— _Bien, solo eso quería saber. Volveré a la mansión, espero que cuando llegue ya hayas iniciado con la mudanza del laboratorio._

— Ya estamos en eso. Solo falta que llegue mi invitado especial.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Huron quien con seriedad miraba al hibrido.

— Señor, discúlpeme que lo interrumpa pero acaba de llegar Doug. ¿Desea verle ahora o más tarde?

— De acuerdo, déjalo entrar Caspar —dijo mientras ponía su pata en el teléfono para que no escuchara.

— Si señor —dijo esto último para salir de la habitación.

— Bien, Bladi, creo que acaba de llegar el invitado, te llamare después.

Colgando la llamada se fijó en la puerta que se abría dejando pasar a un carnero con dos enormes osos polares. Cada uno se colocó al lado del carnero mientras que el hibrido tomaba asiento.

— Doug mi cornudo amigo, ¿cómo has estado?

— Mejor que nunca, gracias a ti por supuesto. Estos dos hombres que conseguiste para mí son bastante leales —dijo mientras señalaba a los osos polares.

— Es bueno saberlo, pero te he llamado aquí por algo aún más importante.

— ¿Para saber de cómo va el proyecto?

— Exacto, ¿terminaste la formula?

— Si, no fue tan difícil, solo tuve que usar parte de antiguas formulas.

— Eso está muy bien, le dejaste la formula a cargo a Belén ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, cumplí con mi parte del trato. Ahora quiero mi recompensa para por fin ser libre.

— ¿Seguro? —dijo el hibrido mientras hacía un gesto de alegre que paso de desapercibido —. ¿Qué tal si te doy tu recompensa cuando estés mas tranquilo en tu casa o prefieres que te la de ahora?

— No, estoy bastante seguro que la quiero ahora.

— Bien —el robusto mamífero se levantó de sus asiento y les hizo un ademan a los osos polares, quienes recibieron el mensaje.

Los enormes animales sujetaron al carnero lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa.

— ¿Q-que? —dijo Doug asustado—. ¿Qué significa esto?

— No te lo tomes a mal mi querido Doug, es solo que no soporto a las presas. Su forma de querer parecer inocentes ante los depredadores. Nos llaman bestias por el hecho de tener más grandes y fuertes.

— Sigo sin entender. ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer? —dijo el carnero en un intento inútil de lograr zafarse del agarre de aquellos osos.

— Yo solo quiero darte tu recompensa.

El hibrido saco una pistola de 9mm con de uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

— ¿Sabes Doug?, te agradezco mucho. Eres un carnero bastante inteligente —dijo mientras lo colocaba el silenciador a la pistola—. Pero al mismo tiempo tonto e ingenuo.

— ¡Ya suéltame! . ¡Esto no es nada gracioso!

— Bueno, tu querías tu recompensa —dijo mientras le daba otro ademan a los osos para que lo bajaran a su nivel de estatura. Ya con la pistola en pata apunto directo a su cabeza—. ¿Alguna última palabra?

— ¿Te dolió tanto lo que te hicieron CDA#3? —dijo con burla.

El hibrido lo miro con furia y no dudo ni un segundo en golpearlo con fuerza en su estómago. El Carnero escupió un poco de sangre mientras sentía un gran dolor. Sin duda era alguien que le daba honor a su especie. Un híbrido nacido de dos razas Peligrosas.

— No te hagas el chistosito conmigo Doug. Aprende a reconocer tu lugar y solo acepta lo que el destino te ofrece. Y gracias por terminar la formula, me vendrá excelente.

— Lindo anillo el que tienes —dijo con dolor y burla—. Oye maldita bestia, se lo que tramas, se lo que eres, se lo que te hicieron y se por qué haces esto. Eres un demente eso te lo puedo asegurar. La ZPD y otras organizaciones te encontraran y te pudrirás en la cárcel, o peor en el infierno.

— Bueno, te reunirás con tu familia a hora —dijo mientras apuntaba con la pistola a lo que el carnero miro con sorpresa. El hibrido se dio cuenta de su expresión dudosa y saco lo que parecía ser un broche para el pelo muy singular—. ¿Reconoces esto?

A Doug ver el broche este se llenó de una ira tremenda. Intento zafarse de las enormes garras de aquellos mamíferos pero evidentemente fue inútil.

— Supongo que si. Adiós mi cornudo amigo.

— ¡Maldito Wi-

El grito del carnero fue interrumpido y lo último que se pudo escuchar fue el sonido del impacto de la bala en su cabeza. Un disparo que lo mato en pleno acto.

— Desháganse del cuerpo. Luego les diré lo demás que tienen que hacer.

Los dos osos polares asintieron y de inmediato se fueron. El hibrido volvió a quedar solo en la habitación. Camino hasta la ventana y miro el frio clima por unos segundos.

— Todo está saliendo según lo planeado —susurro—. Ya verás que lo lograre…

 **(…)**

Ya en casa, Otto comenzó a buscar a sus compañeros. Miro al zorro que este al darse cuenta de su llegada dejo los papeles que tenía entre las patas y los puso en la mesa.

— Felinez, tienes que recoger tus cosas. Vamos a tener que irnos.

— ¿Qué? —dijo el hibrido—. ¿Porque?

— Bogo me acaba de llamar, al parecer alguien ataco a un equipo de policías, alguien muy peligroso según Bogo. Hay 2 heridos y un muerto. Y no se para que pero me dijo que nos necesitaba lo mas antes posible y que ya enviara a otros para resolver nuestro caso actual. Sea lo que sea para que él nos haya pedido esto, debe de ser grande.

— ¿Y Judy?

— Está hablando con sus padres. Mientras tanto ve a la habitación y empaca tus cosas.

— De acuerdo.

El hibrido se fue dejando solo al zorro. No faltaba mucho para terminar de ordenar los papeles cuando se escuchó el timbre de la casa. El vulpino movido por la curiosidad quiso investigar quien había llegado.

Se asomó por una esquina y con sorpresa logro ver a Melina que le abría la puerta a nada menos que a Gideon. Logro ver como el robusto zorro traía lo que parecía ser un pastel. Mientras ellos hablaban en la mente de Nick se estaba organizado un plan.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la coneja rubia y estos al darse cuenta lo miraron.

— Hola —dijo Nick.

— Buenas noches —dijo Gideon con un tono formal y alegre.

— Hola Nick, necesitas algo.

— Si, Otto me pidió que te contara que quiere verte

— Bueno, ¿dónde está?

— En la habitación de invitados —al parecer todo estaba marchando como el zorro lo tenía previsto.

—Está bien, me llevare el pastel y lo pondré en la cocina. ¿Mientras tanto Nick podrías atender a Gid?

— No hay problema —dijo el con una sonrisa que a simple vista parecía amable.

La coneja termino de irse y dejo solos a los zorros. El silencio los inundo por unos segundos

— Entonces Gideon, ¿verdad?

— Si, Nick ¿verdad?

— Bueno, voy a ser claro contigo. Supongo que no estás aquí solo para entregar aquel pastel.

— No, también vine a ver a Judy.

— ¿Porque el tan repentino interés en Judy? —dijo disgustado.

— Bueno, supongo que ya te lo habrá contado, ¿no?, yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas. Perdón si hubo algún malentendido, es solo que en verdad estoy arrepentido de lo que hice. Fui un completo idiota…

— Existen otras formas de "arreglar las cosas"

— Nick en serio lo siento si en algún momento pensaste que me estaba metiendo en lo suyo

— ¿Lo suyo? —dijo confuso.

— es que tú y Judy, ¿Son novios no?

— ¿Qué? —el zorro miro al robusto animal, al parecer él era el confundido.

— La forma en la que te mira, te habla, te molesta y se preocupa por ti. Es como ver ha otra Judy.

— No amigo, no estamos saliendo —le dijo al robusto zorro intentando parecer lo mas serio posible, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

— ¿Ah no? — Gideon miro como Nick movía la cabeza de un lado a otro confirmándole de que no estaban saliendo.

— Solo somos amigos.

— Bueno, pero que como su amigo, entiendas que no quiero hacer nada. Solo arreglar las cosas, para mí un simple "lo siento" no sería suficiente para compensar años de maltrato.

— Lo entiendo, solo no quiero que la lastimen.

— Te prometo que jamás volveré a molestar a nadie,

— De acuerdo.

Después de que el malentendido se aclarara los zorros se quedaron en silencio. No era para nada incómodo, pero tampoco era agradable. Luego de unos pocos segundos una coneja de pelaje gris vio a ambos zorros.

— Hola Gideon.

— Hola Judy.

— ¿Y de que estaban hablando chicos?

— Le estaba contando a Gideon de la vez que por accidente confundiste la patrulla por el auto de una gacela —dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

— Ni me lo recuerdes

Ambos animales rieron mientras el robusto zorro los miraba con una sonrisa como si algo le satisface.

— Bueno, creo que llego la hora de irme.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto la coneja—. Pero si te acabo de ver.

— Volveré en otra ocasión, tengo que hacer una última entrega antes de poder irme a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

— Bueno —dijo Nick alegre— fue un gusto hablar contigo.

Él le tendió la pata a lo que el otro zorro le correspondió.

— Entonces nos vemos luego y oye Nick, recuerda lo que hablamos ¿si? Puede que todavía haya esperanzas —estas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar el zorro antes de que Gideon saliera.

 **(…)**

La coneja rubia toco la puerta tres veces y en muy poco tiempo un hibrido de pelaje negro y unos ojos color ámbar que ella conocía perfectamente le abrió la puerta.

— Hola Orejuda, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? —dijo el felino con toda naturalidad.

— ¿No me acabas de llamar hace un rato?

El hibrido se mostró confuso por un instante diciéndole con un simple gesto a la coneja de que no sabía lo que pasa.

— Nick me dijo que tú me estabas buscando.

— ¿Nick? —dijo arqueando una ceja—. Creo que ya se lo que está pasando.

— ¿Pasar qué? —pregunto la coneja.

— No importa. ¿Ya te enteraste?

— ¿De que se tienen que ir?, pues si. Estaba con Judy cuando le explico a mis padres.

— Estoy terminando aquí de recoger unas cuantas cosas.

— Pues entonces te ayudo —dijo con insistencia.

— No hace falta, no te preocupes. Esto no me tardara mucho tiempo.

— Muy tarde —la coneja hizo un movimiento veloz y para cuando el hibrido le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya ella se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

— Sí que eres obstinadas Orejuda.

— Solo quiero ayudar.

— Como quieras aunque no hay mucho que arreglar.

Melina se puso a doblar unas cuantas ropas mientras Otto recogía algunos apuntes y que tenia de casos que tenía que archivar cuando regresara a Zootopia.

La coneja estaba arreglando una de las chaquetas del hibrido cuando se le cayó una unas imágenes y una carta. El felino volteo la mirada al escuchar que algo se había caído.

— Lo siento —dijo ella.

— No pasa nada —él se acercó para recoger las fotos y la carta.

Sin duda eran las fotos y el sobre que habían cogido en aquella cabaña en el bosque.

— ¿Y qué es eso? —pregunto la coneja.

— ¿Recuerdas la foto y la carta que estaban en la choza?

Ella asintió a lo que el volvió a mirarla.

— Pues son de allá.

Otto estaba mirando una de las fotos, la foto que tenía a sus padres y ha aquella jaguar de ojos azules. Melina tomo el sobre que tenía el hibrido entre la patas y lo analizo por un momento.

— No lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver mis padres en todo esto?

— Otto…

El hibrido miro a la coneja quien tenía los ojos entre cerrados mientras veía aquella carta.

— Soy yo o aquí dice "Para Manchas"

El felino se sorprendió al oír esto por lo que tomo con rapidez la carta para verificar. Efectivamente era como ella dijo, aunque las letras eran media borrosas y chicas se podía leer claramente que la carta estaba dirigida para alguien o en este caso el padre de Otto.

— ¿Orejuda no te importara si me llevo esto?

— Para nada pero con una cosa a cambio

— ¿Qué? —pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

— Bueno, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero yo quisiera saber quién es ese hibrido. Así que por favor ¿podrías utilizar tus contactos de policía corrupto para buscarlo? —dijo burlona

— Seguro, revisare si en los datos de la ZPD hay información del hibrido. ¿Además por quien me tomas?, aquí el único corrupto podría ser Nick es demasiado astuto —le dijo entre risas.

— De acuerdo. ¿Entonces eso significa que estaremos en contacto aunque te vayas a kilómetros?

Otto le sonrió con calma y ternura.

— Claro, seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase.

 **(…)**

 **[06 de Abril-08:10 Am]**

El sol lograba dar los primeros rayos de sol que traspasaban las ventanas de los edificios dejando una cortina de luz que calentaba los hogares. Los sonidos de la ciudad que muchos podrían odiar, excepto uno que disfrutaba de una taza de café mientras miraba por la ventana la conmoción de las mañanas. Mamíferos que corrían a toda prisa por llegar a sus trabajos y llevar sus crías a la escuela.

Cuando ya se sintió cansado de ver por la ventana camino lentamente hacia su sofá mientras miraba lentamente unas fotos que estaban en una mesita.

Sus orejas se alzaron al captar un sonido de un objeto caído en la habitación de al lado. No le dio mucha importancia, siempre pasaba lo mismo todas las mañanas.

— Oye —dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba a la sala—. ¿Porque te levantas tan temprano?

— Me gusta madrugar supongo —le contesto.

— Bueno, ¿me guardaste café?

— Si, sírvete si quieres —dijo para después encender su celular y luego leer las noticias.

— De acuerdo flojo.

— Lo dice la que se levantó tarde. Si hoy nos tocara trabajo te aseguro que llegaríamos tarde por tu culpa.

— ¿Que te puedo decir? Es en verdad agradable sería aprovechar el tiempo libre —ella se entró en la cocina y cogió un poco de café—. Además ¿quién sabe?, mañana podríamos tener trabajo, o quizás en unos días o en unas horas.

— ¿Y qué tal ahora? —dijo el mamífero con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

— ¿Trabajo ahora?

— Si, al parecer nos han asignado uno nuevo —dijo mientras revisaba el mensaje del que le mandaron al celular.

— Bueno, alístate, tendremos que pasar por la oficina antes. Tengo que pasar por unos archivos antes de empezar la investigación.

— De acuerdo, pero hay algo que me preocupa —dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué es? —pregunto la hembra.

— Bueno, últimamente te estas cayendo mucho de la cama, y eso solo significa que tienes una pesadilla ¿o me equivoco?

— No…tienes razón.

— ¿Es ese sueño otra vez?

Ella asintió y se sentó al lado del mamífero mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

— No puedo quitarme esa escena de la cabeza.

— ¿En serio piensas que él es el responsable?

— ¿Quién no si no él? —le respondió ella algo molesta.

— De acuerdo. Recogeré mis cosas —levantándose tomo el último trago de café y puso la taza en la lava bajillas.

— Oye bobo.

El animal paro de caminar y dirijo su mirada hacia ella

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Crees que podremos volverle a ver algún día?

— Supongo que sí, luego aclararemos las cosas.

— Esta bien. Si el llegara a ser el culpable le hare pagar…

 **(…)**

 **[11: 34 AM]**

Nick, Judy y Otto inmediatamente llegaron y dejaron sus cosas en sus casa decidieron pasar por la jefatura.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de animales, tanto policías como civiles. Se acercaron a la recepción donde vieron que el guepardo no se encontraba, en cambio estaba un joven hipopótamo quien contestaba las llamadas mientras llenaba unos documentos. Este al notar la presencia de los tres policías se quitó el teléfono de las orejas y lo tapo con su pata.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!, el jefe Bogo los espera en su oficina.

— Gracias por avisarnos pero, ¿sabes dónde está Garraza? —pregunto la coneja.

— Tuvo que salir a hacer una emergencia.

— De acuerdo, gracias.

Ellos se dirigieron a la oficina de Bogo y al llegar tocaron la puerta. El búfalo abrió la puerta a lo que el equipo entro y se sentó.

— Supongo que nos podemos ahorrar los saludos, ahora mismo tengo algo que quiero decirles. Voy a necesitar que se ocupen de encontrar a Leonzalez.

Los 3 miraron con sorpresa al cornudo.

— Señor, ¿podría decirnos que fue lo que paso? —dijo la coneja.

— Por supuesto hace unas horas nos llegó un reporte de que la patrulla encargada de vigilar la zona de TundraTown la misma pareja que le tocaba investigar la desaparición de Leonzalez fue atacada —al escuchar esto los 3 animales reaccionaron—. Uno de ellos murió al llegar al hospital, uno tiene heridas menores y el otro está en cuidados intensivos.

— Los que fueron a TundraTown eran los oficiales Osorio, Lobato y Delgato ¿no? —dijo el vulpino.

— Correcto Wilde. Osorio esta con heridas leves, Lobato en cuidados intensivos y Delgato… supongo que ya sabrán.

» El único problema es que todo eso lo causo un solo animal

Los tres oficiales miraron a bogo con sorpresa y antes de que Judy dijera algo Bogo la interrumpió.

— Es un guepardo por lo que pudo testificar Osorio. Todavía no sabemos mucho de él, solo su especie, sus ojos de color café y que utiliza un látigo.

— ¿Un látigo? —pregunto el hibrido.

— Esa fue el arma que lastimo a los oficiales.

— Pero no uno cualquiera —dijo una voz conocida por todos. Judy miro a la puerta y vio a un guepardo robusto.

— ¿Garraza? —dijo el búfalo.

— Ese látigo se llama diente de serpiente. Es un arma muy peligrosa que si no se maneja con cuidado podría herir a mucha gente. Es como si fuera un látigo pero con la cualidad de que este puede hacer cortes en gran medida.

Los oficiales miraron como el guepardo se le notaba el ceño fruncido y la seriedad con la que decía esto.

— Jefe me tomare unos días.

— ¿Estás seguro Garraza?

— Por supuesto señor

— De acuerdo, toma el tiempo que necesites.

El guepardo salió inmediatamente de la oficina. Camino hacia el pasillo y le aviso a su suplente que no vendría por unos días. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la jefatura un Zorro lo detuvo.

— ¿Garraza te sucede algo?

— Nick, lamento que no te pueda contar nada ahora, pero tengo que irme.

— Espera, ¿qué ha sido todo eso?

— Nick, hablaremos cuando vuelva. Como ya viste me tomare unos días, pero volveré pronto, cuando llegue les contare todo.

— ¿Conoces a quien hizo esto?

El guepardo paro antes de poner un paso afuera. Se dio la vuelta y miro al zorro.

— Si, no quiero que más gente salga herida…como James

— ¿James? —dijo el zorro.

— Lobato.

— De acuerdo. ¿Y qué harás?

El guepardo sonrió ante la pregunta del zorro así que le mostro una sonrisa reconfortante de esas que solo el felino sabe dar.

— Ya veras. Hasta luego.

* * *

 **HOLA**

 **Perdón por no actualizar (siempre lo digo) pero aquí ya les traigo el capítulo 8**  
 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando al fanfic, en serio muchas gracias.**

 **Bueno, las cosas se ponen cada vez más tensas y desde ahora empiezan las cosas a ponerse alarmantes. Como siempre lo digo en cada capítulo que subo hay pequeños secretos que si lo descubres podrías dar con algo grande. Sin más preámbulo vamos con las preguntas.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la escena del árbol de la esperanza?**

 **¿Quién creen que es el hibrido misterioso?**

 **¿Cuáles son sus planes y porque lo hace?**

 **¿Qué les pareció la comprensión de Gideon?**

 **¿Cuál es el misterio que se esconde en las fotos y cartas que lleva Otto consigo?**

 **¿Quiénes son los nuevos investigadores?**

 **¿Dónde estará Leonzalez?**

 **¿Por qué Benjamín sabe todo esto?**

 **Déjenme sus respuestas en los comentarios.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora así que nos vemos hasta pronto**

 **Bye (ºwº)/**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Una llamada…**

* * *

 **[9:47 PM]**

El día había acabado dejando paso a la noche. La oscuridad en la ciudad le daba un toque sombrío a los barrios de la ciudad. Un enorme búfalo había vuelto agotado de su trabajo. Se dispuso a entrar en casa a lo que nada mas entrando en el salón principal, logro escuchar como su esposa tocaba una melodía en el piano. Era una de las pocas cosas que lograban animarlo. Después de un riguroso día era incluso relajante llegar a casa y escuchar algo tan sublime como la melodía de un piano.

Intento caminar lentamente para no interrumpir su concentración. Se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella y cuando decidió que ya estaba cerca, quedo hipnotizado. Era agradable verla tan llena de vida y gozo.

Terminando de dar las ultimas notas ella noto el sonido de unos aplausos del búfalo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

— Bogo me asustaste —exclamo— no esperaba que fueses a llegar tan temprano.

— Yo tampoco, pero por fin pude terminar de archivar algunos expedientes.

— Supongo que es algo bueno ¿no?

— Claro —dijo el mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

— ¿Estás cansado?

— Un poco, no es fácil buscar un equipo especial que te acompañe al evento.

— Cariño no hay necesidad de que tenga que ir escoltada.

— Pero y si alguien inten-

— Todo estará bien —interrumpió ella—. Además, ¿quien quisiera herirme?

— Bueno….supongo —él se quedó mirando su brazo donde tenía un hermoso brazalete con un pequeño cubo— Oye, ¿y ese brazalete?

— ¡Oh!, cierto, lo compre hace unos días y decidí ponérmelo hoy. Creo que me ha quedado tan bonito que lo usare para el evento. ¿Tú qué opinas?

— Pues este búfalo opina que te queda increíble —exclamo sonriente.

— De acuerdo —dijo entre risas—. ¿Tienes hambre?

— Claro, un montón.

— Bien, entonces iré a la cocina —término dándole un beso en su mejilla y se fue de la sala.

El búfalo se quedó mirando el techo y respirando muy adentro. Se quedó así por unos pocos segundos a lo que decidió ir a su recamara para tomar una ducha y relajarse.

Mientras se quitaba el uniforme quedándose con la franela negra que tenía puesta, le llego un mensaje a su celular. Lo tomo y al ver el mensaje no pudo evitar sentir incomodidad.

["Tú tienes algo que necesito Bogo y lo tendré cueste lo que me cueste"]

Al principio pensó que era toda una broma de mal gusto, pero intento buscar quien se lo había enviado, pero fue inútil. El mensaje al parecer es anónimo no hay registro ni fuente de donde fue enviado. Esto es algo que lo incomodaba bastante. Intentando luchar con el mismo opto por descubrir de donde provenía la llamada en otro momento, así que tomando una toalla para tomar una ducha relajante y de paso calmarse por la conmoción del día.

Dos de sus mejores agentes fueron heridos y uno falleció. Sin duda se sentía lo suficientemente determinado como para llegar al fondo de esto…

La noche seguía su curso y esta vez la luna llena que resplandecía dejaba enviciado a un hibrido que hace poco había llegado a su departamento. Cuando ya por fin se vistió se sentó en la mesa del comedor para devorar su cena.

Mientras comía estaba revisando unos papales que llevo con él de casa de su compañera. Pasaba de hoja en hoja hasta que encontró la imagen que buscaba. La imagen del su padre junto a su madre y a otra jaguar, al parecer en sus años de juventud. También encontró la carta que iba dirigida hacia su padre firmada a nombre de Margaret.

La analizó por unos 10 minutos intentando buscar algún vínculo con lo que sabía, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil. La imagen solo producía más dudas en él. Tomo el móvil e hizo una video llama hacia su padre, el único que podía darle las respuestas que necesita.

— _Hola, Otto mi querido muchacho, dime ¿cómo has estado?_

— Hola, bien supongo —el vio como su padre le sonreía con su uniforme de trabajo.

— _Eso me alegra, dime hijo ¿está todo bien?, ¿te va viene n el trabajo?, ¿estás en casa?, ¿estás comiendo bien?, ¿cuándo vendrás a visitar a tu viejo?_

— Papa, tranquilo, todo está bien.

— _¿Seguro?_

— Si, completamente seguro.

— _De acuerdo._

— ¿Entonces estás trabajando?, porque si estas ocupado puedo llamar en otro momento.

— _No te preocupes, estoy en horario de descansó, hoy me la pase llevando a la señorita Frufru y a su hija de compras._

— Eso suena increíble.

— _Si lo es, ¿entonces necesitas algo de tu padre?_

— Me surgieron unas curiosidades que la verdad me gustaría que las respondieras.

— _Bien, no hay problema —dijo el jaguar con una enorme sonrisa._

— ¿Dónde estuviste cuando eras mas joven?

— _¿Joven?, ¿Acaso piensas que tu padre esta viejo?_

— Papa seamos realista ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para decir que no eres joven.

— _Oye, aún estoy en mi mejor forma y con respeto a tu pregunta, tu abuela siempre me decía que vivíamos en las afueras de Zootopia, en un pueblo pequeño y sobre poblado de conejos._

— ¿Bunny Burrows?

— _Si, ese mismo. Ahí fue donde conocí a tu madre y donde pase la mayor parte de mi juventud._

— ¿Papa de casualidad conociste a una jaguar?

— _Otto, he conocido a muchos jaguares en mi vida. ¿Porque quieres saber eso?_

— Por esto —el hibrido le mostro la foto al jaguar que al verla su expresión cambio radicalmente.

— _Margaret —susurro._

— ¿Entonces la conoces?

— _Si, ella era mi mejor amiga. Me entere de que murió hace mucho tiempo….toda su familia para ser exacto —_ el jaguar dio un largo suspiro.

— Bueno, eso explica una pequeña parte.

— _¿Como que una pequeña parte? —dijo sorprendido._

— Hay una carta dirigida hacia ti. Está algo sucia por el polvo que había en la casa, pero las letras no se han borrado por lo que veo.

— _Espera un momento, ¿leíste la carta?_ —dijo nervioso.

— Aun no, estaba esperando a que seas tú quien la viera. Después de todo es para ti.

— _Bien, creo que iré mañana por la noche._

— Bien, te estaré esperando.

— _¿Necesitas algo mas muchacho?_

— Bueno, ¿de casualidad no conociste un hibrido que también fuese amigo de Margaret?

— _No, Margaret solo nos tenía a tu madre y a mí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

— Por curiosidad, entonces te veo en la noche.

— _De acuerdo hijo, no olvides cepillarte los dientes, limpiar bien tus orejas, cepillar tu cola, hacer tu c-_

— Papa, estaré bien —dijo interrumpiéndolo—. Ya estoy cansado, no ha sido un día tranquilo que digamos, así que nos vemos mañana.

— _Duerme bien mi pequeño cachorro._

Le dio una enorme sonrisa a su padre y luego colgó la llamada. Otto después de esta conversación decidió irse a la cama. Habían algunas incógnitas que se habían revelado, pero mientras mas aumentaba el tiempo, mas fuerte se hacia la curiosidad por saber quién era el hibrido de la foto. Miro por la ventana de su habitación lo resplandeciente que lucía la luna, una luz que disipaba la oscuridad de la noche por momentos. Aunque… al final la luz era cubierta para dar paso a la oscuridad.

— Si, Melina, eso sería increíble. Sabes que puedo ayudarte con lo que necesites —dijo Judy quien caminaba por el pasillo del piso.

— _¿De verdad?, gracias, en serio muchas gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo._

— Bien, pues hablamos después tengo que hacer algo —dijo para detenerse en una puerta.

— _Déjame adivinar, ¿vas a ver a tu compañero?, ¿a ese zorro apuesto que te gusta tanto?_

— Ja ja muy graciosa —vocifero en un tono sarcástico—. Nick es solo mi amigo.

— ¿ _Entonces vas a verle?, bueno, te dejo en paz, también me tengo que ir, voy a preparar a los pequeños para que se duerman, disfruta tu noche rodeada de los mimos de tu pareja. Hasta pronto._

La llamada fue colgada dejando a Judy con el regaño justo en su boca.

Decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto, tratándose de Melina no es la primera vez que la empareja con algún otro mamífero. Se paró en frente de la puerta y la toco varias veces. La puerta se abrió en pocos segundos mientras ella subía la vista para ver a la cara a su amigo, pero lo único que vio fueron unas enormes orejas. Al bajar la vista vio a un fenneck quien la miraba intrigado.

— ¿Finnick?, hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez.

— Si, supongo. Me han surgido varios asuntos que he tenido que resolver, aunque algunos no salieron como yo esperaba —dijo el con su voz áspera—. ¿Vienes a ver a Nick?

— Pues para algo vengo a su apartamento ¿no?

— Bien, pasa, le avisare que estas aquí.

El fenneck guio a Judy hasta la sala donde tomo asiento en el sofá. La coneja espero unos pocos minutos ahí hasta que vio a su compañero caminar hacia el asiento. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color rojo que combinaba bien con la camiseta negra que tenía y una bermuda negra con rayas rojas. Algo que era envidiable del zorro es que por lo menos sabía combinar bien los colores.

— Hola Zanahorias, ¿no pudiste resistirte hasta mañana para verme otra vez? —con su mirada coqueta le guiño el ojo a la coneja y se sentó a su lado.

— Hola torpe zorro y no. No me aguante para decirte sobre lo que tengo del caso.

— Trabajo —exclamo—. ¿De casualidad en tu diccionario está las palabras dormir, descanso, cansancio y relajación?

— No, no creo. ¿Ya quieres escuchar lo que tengo para decir?

— Adelante, soy todo orejas para ti.

— Bien, hace unas horas llame a Osorio y me dio algunos que otros datos interesantes.

— ¿Qué tipo de datos? —pregunto intrigado.

— Al parecer estaban buscando pistas sobre Leonzalez cuando recibieron una llamada anónima. En la llamada se escuchó la voz de un mamífero, al parecer joven quien decía que estaban pasando cosas extrañas en un edificio llamado PlantLB de la calle 13 de Glacier Falls.

— ¿Desde dónde vino la llamada?

— De un teléfono público de la zona, pero lo extraño es que llamaron al celular de Delgato.

Al mencionar ese nombre ella logro ver algo de tristeza en él.

— Delgato era un gran compañero y no puedo creer que ahora no esté con nosotros.

— No te preocupes, llegaremos al fondo de esto, juntos.

— Bien, como tú digas oficial tut tut. Puedes continuar.

— Entonces, Osorio siguió contándome lo que paso. Al llegar no tenían idea de cuál edificio era exactamente, aunque no descartaron la idea de que fuera una broma, pero nada perdían con investigar. Al entrar por uno de los callejones se encontraron con el guepardo que les dijo que debían de marcharse porque era área restringida.

— Y supongo que lo vieron algo sospechoso y pues decidieron quedarse—dijo con seguridad en sus palabras—. Y supongo que ahí fue donde ataco el animal, ¿verdad?

— Correcto —le respondió—. Pero aún hay más. Ellos nunca lograron ver el edificio. Tal vez los sucesos raros del edificio sigan ocurriendo.

— Zanahorias, ¿estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?, pudo haber sido una trampa, una en la que ellos cayeron.

— Pero que pasa si en verdad hay algo sospechoso.

— Pero no lo hay —dijo con seriedad.

— Nick deberíamos ir a investigar.

— No Judy, no quiero exponerte a ese peligro, que pasaría si todavía sigue por ahí el que le hizo esto a 3 oficiales. Aunque quisiéramos no podríamos hacer nada contra él.

— ¿Estas dudando de mí?

— No, no Judy, no dudo de ti. No quiero que te pase algo.

— Nick, obvio que no iré sola. Yo cuento contigo.

Esas palabras no pudieron evitar dejar una sonrisa en él. Ya con el ambiente un poco más calmado, el zorro decidió invitar a la coneja a cenar, lo cual termino con un rotundo "Si" de la coneja.

Para Judy había un plato lleno de ensalada mientras que el fenneck y Nick gustaban de un plato de una deliciosa pasta. Finnick estaba a punto de tomar otro bocado cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Al ver de quien era la llamada se disculpo con ellos y salió un momento para empezar a gritar. Judy miro curiosa a su vulpino amigo a lo que este la miro con una sonrisa simpática para después secretearle:

— ¿Te cuento algo?, la razón por la que Finnick está en mi casa y anda tan preocupado es porque robaron su camioneta.

— La camioneta donde literalmente vive.

— Correcto, hasta entonces, se quedara conmigo por un par de días. Solo hasta que el encuentre un lugar donde quedarse.

— ¡Wao!, quien diría que bajo esa fachada de zorro estafador haya un ser amigable y gentil —dijo burlona.

— Hay mucho que todavía no sabes de mi pelusa —respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

Después de esto Finnick volvió y la cena siguió su curso con bromas de Nick que siempre respondían con una queja del pequeño fenneck. Sin darse cuenta los minutos se les fueron volando hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y la coneja se sentía cansada.

— Bueno, creo que ya debería de irme, estoy cansada y aún tengo que desempacar ropa.

— Seguro, ¿la acompaño hasta la puerta madame? —dijo el en un tono juguetón y educado a lo que la coneja decidió seguirle la corriente.

— Por supuesto, es usted muy caballeroso señor Wilde.

Como había dicho, Nick guio a Judy hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella. Él se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el fenneck quien le sonreía de una forma malévola.

— Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas… ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que abandonaste la vida cerca de la Sábana central para venirte a mudar cerca de la coneja?

— ¡Oye!, ¿qué estás diciendo? —dijo intentando parecer lo más desorientado posible.

— Hablo de que te viniste aquí tan solo por la coneja. Debe de ser alguien demasiado importante para ti —exclamo.

— No pequeño, me había mudado aquí hace mucho tiempo y le conté sobre el apartamento de arriba que era más espacioso que en la pequeña habitación a la que llamaba hogar.

— ¡Vamos Nick!, te conozco desde que tengo memoria. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

— Existen muchas cosas que no te cuento —respondió.

— Iré directo al punto Nick, ¿cuándo piensas decirle?

— ¿Decirle que?

— ¡Nick! —dijo el fenneck con el ceño fruncido mientras zapateaba lentamente—. ¿Y bien?

— De acuerdo —dando un gran suspiro y casi queriendo huir de su propia casa lo volvió a mirar—. Es cierto….Me gusta.

 **[06 de Abril—06:30 Am** ]

Como siempre temprano por la mañana Bogo es uno de los primeros animales en llegar a la ZPD. Recién entrando encontró a varios oficiales que lucían cansados por el turno nocturno y que con alegría en sus rostros volvían a casa para dormir una larga y merecida siesta. Entrando en la recepción logro ver al oficial Higgins quien venía a tomar el lugar de Garraza. El Búfalo entro en su despacho y encontró una fila enorme de reportes sobre las actividades de los oficiales. Con el ceño fruncido se sentó y con un gran bufido escucho a su contestadora decir que tenía un mensaje de voz. Al poner la contestadora logro escuchar algo raro en el mensaje. Eran respiraciones agitadas como si fuera de un animal que ha estado corriendo o algo, entonces escucho una voz que le fue familiar.

— _Bogo_ —al escuchar detenidamente el búfalo se dio cuenta de que la voz era idéntica a la de Leonzalez, cosa que le preocupo— _Bogo, no queda mucho tiempo…. estoy mal amigo… y todo esto es mi culpa, lo sé. Sé que no estas entendiendo nada, pero escucha atentamente Bogo, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré breve._

El mensaje paro por unos muy pocos segundos a lo que se volvió a escuchar la voz, mientras que el prestaba atención con suma seriedad

— _Estoy metido en algo, algo de lo que no puedo contarte todavía, pero confía en mí. Hay vidas en riesgo, en especial la alcaldesa_. —la seriedad de Bogo termino por convertirse en angustia, esa frase era algo que le provocaba una muy mala sensación—. _Ellos quieren algo, no sé exactamente qué pero tiene que ver con reunir algo._

» _Trata de poner seguridad. Que tu mujer nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo este sola_ —Bogo otra vez se dio cuenta de la respiración agitada del felino—. _Bien, ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte, tratare de frenarlos. Espero poder salir ileso de esto, espero poder enmendar los errores que cometí y perdóname por meter a todos ustedes en esto._

El mensaje se había acabado. Bogo respiro profundo, uno de sus miedos más profundos se había despertado, que alguien atentara contra la seguridad de su esposa era algo que le aterraba. Con furia dio un golpe en el escritorio haciendo que se cayeran algunos objetos de ella.

Después de tomarse unos segundos para pensar tomo el teléfono y tomo la decisión de decirle una orden al oficial Higgins.

— Oficial —dijo el búfalo intentando sonar calmado pero con firmeza.

— _¿Si señor?_

— Necesito que cuando lleguen los agentes Wilde, Hoops y Felinez que los envíes directamente a mi oficina.

— _De acuerdo señor._

— Bien, solo era eso por ahora, siga con su labor.

— _¡Sí!_

Bogo aún no se sentía conforme con tan solo los ellos, por lo que tomo su celular e hizo una llamada. Una que tal vez podría darle algunas respuestas de ambas llamadas…

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Si, ya se lo que van a decir: "han pasado 84 años" :V**

 **Bueno, creo que les tengo que dar cierta información, una de ellas es la razón de porque tantos días sin subir el capítulo (aparte de que la inspiración-Chan no se le daba la gana de tocarme) y es la cantidad de tareas que me están dejando últimamente en la escuela (no estoy de broma, para la semana que viene tengo que entregar 8 trabajos)**

 **Bien, la información numero 2 es que hare un segundo Fanfic, uno de Undertale (así que ya saben, si les encanta el misterio, Hype, amor, risas, tensión y generar teorías pues podrán leerlo dentro de unos días)**

 **Entonces doy por inicio a la formulación de preguntas:**

 **1- ¿Qué les pareció el Bogo dulce y amable (solo con su esposa)?**

 **2- ¿Qué significa el mensaje que le llego a Bogo?**

 **3- ¿Cuál es el misterio que engloba a las fotos y la carta que posee Otto en sus patas?**

 **4- ¿Sera que Manchas estaba tan nervioso? ¿Tiene algo que decir que aún no lo ha contado?**

 **5- ¿Creen que Judy tal vez tenga razón?**

 **6- ¿Pudieron percibir el love 7u7?**

 **7- ¿Se esperaban la confesión? (como cuando hasta Finnick sabe más que yo de sentimientos :´v)**

 **8- ¿Cuál es el misterio que engloba todo lo dicho por Leonzalez?**

 **Respondan sus teorías en los comentarios.**

 **Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora.**

 **Así que nos vemos luego, Bye ( ºwº)/**


End file.
